


Dark Desire

by jmalsimmons



Category: Tekken, Tekken 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Nudity, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmalsimmons/pseuds/jmalsimmons
Summary: A critical mission inexplicably goes wrong, placing one of the UN's top agents in a dire predicament. Following some days later was something neither Raven or Tatyana (Master Raven) expected, forever reshaping their personal views of themselves and each other. Tekken 7 AU. Please R&R!





	1. Hidden Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Tekken 7 came out, I immediately took a liking to Master Raven. Can't believe it took Tekken this long to introduce the first African American female into the series. (No, Christie and the other Latin characters don't count)
> 
> I bring you this new story featuring her and Raven with plot centered material. Not sure if Tekken would do it, but I'd like to see these two together as romantic interests. (Not brother-sister, I would hate that) The setting takes place in New York.

**9:35 P.M:**

"I need the ER prepared, pronto!"

"All hands on deck!"

"We have multiple bodies inbound! This guy's in grave condition!"

New York's Presbyterian Lower Manhattan Hospital was in a frenzy with nurses, doctors, and first responders scrambling to restore order. Said first responders burst through the entrance while pushing an occupied gurney, the lone occupant's injuries seemingly critical, blood seeping onto the sheets. Every doctor on shift could be heard shouting orders as the stretcher made its way towards the ER. Several tools were requested to be made available for this emergency procedure. With great care, members of the hospital staff and some police officers pulled the unconscious body onto the operating table before carefully sticking needles in each arm. The monitors flicked on to show the patient's vital signs, a middle-aged doctor charging a defibrillator.

"Clear!" he yelled.

The head doctor places each paddle on the patient's motionless chest. A sudden jolt brought the entire body upward before crashing back down on the table — no sign of movement, prompting the doctor to try again until given a clear response.

Raven laid unmoving with no signs of life, and three bullet wounds near his heart.

* * *

**Waiting Room:**

Several of the United Nations' top soldiers huddled outside the double doors of the E.R riddled with soot. Various spots tore in their combat gear while nursing multiple injuries from the melee that occurred a few short hours ago — an assortment of bandages patching all members. No one said a word, some still replaying the battle they barely escaped.

Sitting in a chair near the group was the leader of the United Nations' secret organization, her stare catatonic. She had faded scars on her otherwise flawless face, a mixture of black and blonde strands of hair fixed into a ponytail with the rest shaved off at the back and sides. For clothes, the woman wore a revealing bodysuit outlining her gracious figure with pauldrons, gauntlets, a faceplate, greaves, and a low blue muffler - a ninja sword safely sheathed away on her back.

Master Raven slumps in her chair staring absently at the opposite wall, somewhat apprehensive underneath her standoffish demeanor. Her dark uniform ripped in several places, a crimson streak running from her forehead along with suffering a mild concussion, separated left shoulder, and two cracked ribs. She's fortunate that's all she suffered after fighting against Nina Williams.

The Irish woman and her small group of soldiers were sent by Heihachi to find Jin Kazama's whereabouts after failing to rid himself of his corrupt Devil Gene. They weren't the only ones to obtain this knowledge as the Russian super-soldier Dragonuv closely trailed the Zaibatsu's movement. It led to each faction converging at the same location. Thus, the United Nations wasted little time sending their top two agents to intercept both groups. Nina happened to be near Master Raven's vicinity amidst the chaos and engaged her in combat. Each woman battled fearlessly, neither able to gain a decisive advantage; Raven himself caught in a deadly battle with Dragonuv as their respective battalions raged war.

A loud bang from the hospital's entrance startled the occupants as a group of men marched in. Nearly all the UN higher-ups headed for the bedraggled group with an upset middle-aged Caucasian man in his mid-forties at the forefront. Adorned in a dark business suit; a man known as Dwight Jones storms over to the soldiers who saluted their boss without a second thought.

"What happened out there?" Jones demanded. "One of our best agents is bleeding out on an operating table, and I want answers!"

One brave UN soldier steps forward. "Sir, we were caught in the crossfire with the Russian military and the Mishima-"

"I'm well aware of that!" Dwight blatantly cut him off. "It was supposed to be a simple surveillance mission!"

Master Raven shot out of her chair and got in Jones' face, angered that he berated her subordinates. "Don't shout at my men!" her voice held a firmness. "You want someone to yell at; it's me!"

Dwight immediately softens his hardened gaze at the retort. He shouldn't be surprised. Master Raven deeply cared for her troops and will do anything to ensure they were taken care of, even if it meant risking her neck.

"It's my fault this happened," the ebony woman admitted after regaining composure. "I refused to cease fighting Nina Williams when Raven and the others needed my assistance. Not making excuses, but she was a difficult opponent. Then, Russia's errand boy and his men joined the fray. At that point, I finally retreated and helped out as best as I could." A small wince came out as Master Raven held her separated shoulder. "Although outnumbered, we were able to chase them off." She then tightly shut her eyes. "But... gunshots rang out. Raven saw what was about to happen and pushed me out of harm's way, exposing himself to enemy fire."

The hard gaze on Dwight's face disappeared altogether, gazing at his top agent in silence. Raven was fighting for his life, and Jones now understood why he did such a noble yet dangerous act.

After a thoughtful pause, Dwight turns his attention to the other soldiers. "All of you, go get treatment," he ordered.

None of the agents bothered putting up an argument and did what they were told, shuffling their way to the medical area. Master Raven was about to leave until Dwight stopped her with a raised hand. "I'd like to speak with you in private, agent," he softly added.

His request raised Master Raven's eyebrow, but she offered no protest, deeming it significant for a confidential meeting. She followed Dwight to the ER where the doctors were performing emergency surgery on Raven and couldn't muster the courage to even glance at the door in a rare show of emotion. Her mouth trembled in angst as one of her subordinates was on his deathbed - because of her.

Dwight heaved a sigh, placing a comforting hand on his agent's shoulder. "Tatyana..."

That name startled the ninja as she whirled around to face her boss who  _never_  used her real name at any point during her tenure.

"Don't blame yourself over what transpired," Dwight eyed her with a wary gaze. "I gave you this mission to find out info on Kazama, unaware I was leading you all into a death trap. Thus, I failed to think about the consequences that could result from my brashness. Tonight's events fall on my head." His attention shifted toward the double doors as if he could see the half-dead body of Raven through them. "For now, all agents involved in this mission, yourself included, will be placed on medical leave for a few months. We'll monitor Raven's condition and alert you when we know something."

"But..." Master Raven wanted to argue against the decision.

"No buts, Tatyana." Jones insisted. "Go home and get some rest after you receive the proper medical care." He began making his way towards the exit, leaving a bewildered ninja behind.

Before the director reached the exit, Tatyana stops him with a question; one she felt she might not like the answer to follow. "Sir... if he doesn't make it, what do you plan to do with the rest of the agents?" It took every ounce of willpower not to let her voice waver.

Dwight put both hands in his pockets and turned back around to face Tatyana, an apologetic look on his face. "I may have no choice, but if Raven dies, the team will disband immediately. They've tied my hands." The words cut through Master Raven's soul like her sword would through even the strongest of metal. "I sincerely apologize, Tatyana."

That ended the conversation as Dwight retreated to his car, leaving Tatyana alone, thoughts running rampant through her mind.  _'Why?'_  Master Raven ponders before reluctantly having her injuries tended to.  _'Why would he throw himself into danger to save me?'_

The impending silence served as her answer.

* * *

**Manhattan, NY: 1:16 A.M.**

Master Raven strode back to her apartment on the outskirts of Manhattan after changing her attire into something more befitting - and comfortable: black jeans, flats, and a long-sleeved white shirt. Her mission uniform was zipped away in a duffel bag, and her sword latched to her back as usual. She took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. The enormous loft was lavishly spacious and displayed a beautiful city view from one of New York's most top of the scale apartment complexes, an outdoor pool on the balcony. Its kitchen area was full of ordinary dishes and glasses stocked to the brim accompanied by a mini-fridge containing potent liquor for 'one of those nights.' Master Raven typically wouldn't partake in drinking herself into a stupor no matter how bad her workday went.

Tonight would have to be an exception.

Tatyana hunched down to grab the most robust bottle of whiskey in the fridge, heaving a frustrated sigh as she dragged herself into the living room. She flopped down on a brown cushioned chair in front of a large flat-screen TV. She grabbed the remote sitting atop a glass table and pushed the power button before pouring herself a glass of liquor with her non-injured arm.

 _"In tonight's news, chaos roamed the streets in the Bronx as Russian soldiers, the Mishima Zaibatsu, and members of the United Nations' Special Forces collided in a deadly struggle. The battle lasted for nearly half an hour before authorities arrived at the scene, trying to quell the violence that's gripped the world for over two years,"_  the news anchor commented.

Hearing the news reporting on tonight's bloodshed put Tatyana in a foul mood. Heck, just watching it annoyed her. Every word the anchor spoke went in and out of Tatyana's ears as she took a prolong sip, the aftertaste of whiskey burning her throat.

Try as she might, Master Raven couldn't bring herself to focus on anything else but that gruesome scene.

* * *

**Seven Hours ago:**

_Her partner for many years came out of nowhere, doing anything possible to ensure no harm came Tatyana's way during the three-way stalemate. Raven shoved Master Raven out of the way, rendering himself defenseless as three bullets penetrated his pectoral muscle. Tatyana hastily picked herself up and stopped herself from screaming, catching her fallen teammate out of instinct, her eyes looking down to see Raven cough out blood. She ordered three men to carry him to the nearest hospital before jumping back into the fray. Master Raven then paled when a giant tank operated by the Zaibatsu fired a deadly missile, obliterating two city blocks. None of her subordinates perished in the blast after ordering them to retreat, much to her amazement and relief. Only soldiers from the Zaibatsu and Russian army died in the crossfire. When the flames somewhat dissipated, Master Raven, Nina, and Dragonuv opposed each other with steely gazes. The stare-down lasted briefly as Dragonuv slowly disappeared in the smokescreen with his mercenaries, leaving the two women alone._

_Nina turned to Master Raven and analyzed her. "You gave me a run for my money. We'll have to do this again sometime." The blonde assassin then displayed a fake smile. "Sorry about your boyfriend."_

_It took all of Tatyana's God-given restraint not to slit Nina's throat, but Raven and the others were her top priority. Displaying a nasty glare, Master Raven teleported from the scene and arrived near the hospital. The first thing the ebony woman saw upon entering was Raven's near lifeless body lying in a small puddle of blood. An assortment of bandages covered his chest to stop the bleeding._

_Though she couldn't feel it, tears slowly slid down Master Raven's face._

* * *

Tatyana cursed to herself before draining the entire liquor bottle, not even bothering to use her glass. She leaned forward and covered her face with both hands, two fingers rubbing against her temples in aggravation. Even now, Master Raven couldn't understand why her top subordinate undertook such a reckless act to save her life rather than fighting off the onsight bogeys. Raven was unquestionably loyal like herself, a benefit and detriment depending on a bystander's point of view. He completed any daring mission placed upon him without complaint and rarely made mistakes. Seeing him disregard his health and welfare went against everything Master Raven thought about her mostly silent subordinate.

However, that was the mystifying factor lost in all this.

Master Raven was more than capable of defending herself, which was why she was named the leader of their group of agents. Raven could've easily continued onward while she recommenced her brutal fight against Nina. Moreover, Tatyana knew if attaining mission objectives meant leaving his comrades on their own, Raven wouldn't hesitate to do so. If anyone failed the given task, it was his or her responsibility, not Raven's.

That alone stumped her in addition to the alcohol streaming through her system.  _'Out of all the times to not follow his strict beliefs, why did Raven sacrifice himself? Was I not aware?'_

No simple answer explained Raven's actions. If he perished, Master Raven would never determine why he shielded her from certain death. Only the knowledge of his heroic act imprinted in her mind, a prospect she didn't want to fathom. Master Raven wanted to sober up and drive towards the hospital to demand an explanation in spite of her injured condition. Two things stopped her from doing so: the liquor she greedily consumed and the fact Raven wouldn't be in any shape to communicate while fighting for his life.

Reluctantly, Tatyana stumbled upstairs into her bedroom before crashing onto a king-sized bed. The stress of tonight's mission and that whiskey prevented her from even changing into her night attire. She surrendered to the building stress, anxiety, and a new emotion she's never comprehended as her eyes belatedly succumbed to darkness.

Heartbreak.

* * *

**Two Days later:**

Morning couldn't arrive soon enough as the dawn of a new day graced through half-closed curtains. New York's skyline at either sunrise or sunset remained one of the more breathtaking scenes in the world, the sun's rays reflecting off the Empire State's many skyscrapers.

Nevertheless, the beginning of a new day couldn't wash away the recollection of the failed mission etched in Tatyana's mind. Squinting her eyes, she found there was no hangover to endure after consuming a full bottle of whiskey, although a migraine was the least of her worries. A pained groan escapes Tatyana's mouth after stretching her stiff limbs, her dislocated shoulder feeling much better.

Shifting her gaze, Master Raven realized she still had on her civilian attire from yesterday; a much-needed shower would help ease all discomfort. She entered her bathroom and turned the shower-head on before disrobing, her voluptuous body immersing into the steaming stream of water cascading over her faded scars. Grabbing some soap, Tatyana lathers down her mahogany skin, staying in the shower for nearly twenty-five minutes. She finished before obtaining two towels to wrap around her body and hair.

A low growl emitted from her stomach, signaling the need for food. With that, Tatyana trekked to the kitchen with a fresh set of clothes, procuring an apple from the refrigerator. Not even three bites into the fruit, the ebony woman detected another presence within her home. She quickly teleported into her room to retrieve her sword and appeared in the living room to see a lone male standing at the fireplace, his back turned. Master Raven drew the weapon out and lunged forward, placing the blade near her intruder's throat.

"Who are you?" Tatyana scowls in demand.

"I was hoping to find you here," his stern voice murmured.

Even with the person's back facing her, Tatyana immediately recognized his voice as she jumped back, careful not to accidentally slit his throat. "Raven!?"

Turning around, Raven stood tall against a makeshift fireplace clad in a clean uniform. Scars littered Raven's body, none more scathing than on his torso. Bandages underneath covered three separate bullet wounds located on his right pectoral muscle. It's a feat in itself Raven survived, let alone stand in his master's home as if nothing harrowing took place.

However, this didn't change Tatyana's mood in the slightest. "What the hell are you doing here!? You're supposed to be recuperating!"

Raven waves his uninjured hand. "I'm fine. It's only-"

"I don't recall three gunshot wounds to be a nonchalant injury!" she cut him off.

After all the years from childhood up to now, Raven had never seen her full of rage, directed at him no less. Tatyana was anything but pleased as she walked back to the couch and sat down. While glad her top subordinate was awake and alert; Master Raven was beyond pissed Raven was here in her apartment instead of resting.

Finally, she partly calmed down, but her stern look persisted. "I'll ask you again. Why are you here?"

Raven calmly approached the couch and sat down, making sure to keep a respectable distance. "My injuries heal quicker than people think. Plus, staying in that godforsaken place isn't ideal for me. The doctors aided in my recovery despite their earlier diagnosis that I might not live."

The temper portrayed on Master Raven's face slightly decreased. He usually was more precise and calculated, not reckless. "Even so, agent, you can't take three bullets and shake them off the next day. As I stated before, you-"

"Next day?" Raven stopped her. "It's been two days since our mission went straight to hell."

Master Raven now knew that alcohol negatively affected her rationale so much that she couldn't form a sentence. Two days? What all occurred during that time-lapse? That must have been some whiskey she indulged, the bottle it originated from sat empty to the last drop on the glass table.

 _'Never again will I do that.'_  Tatyana chastised herself before tossing the bottle in the trash.  _'I'll rue that decision in the future.'_

Tatyana was unhappy with how she handled her subordinate's condition last night. Hell, there were many things she was upset over - both at Raven and her own mistakes. Nothing more scathing than letting him see her in a moment of weakness inside her own home.

Sitting back down, Master Raven faces Raven again. "For the record, I don't appreciate you waltzing into my apartment. There's something known as privacy."

Raven raises an eyebrow. "Only reason I came in unannounced was to check on you. Along with that, both locks on your door went unsecured."

Master Raven's face fell again. Though she was more than capable of defending herself, Tatyana always bolted her door and activated her security system after retiring for the day. Things were going from bad to worse; Tatyana could only place her head in her hands. She then craned her neck to gaze at her subordinate who sat motionless, the same stoic expression lingering on his face. Silence entrapped both agents as Raven peers out the balcony's view of the city.

"I understand why you didn't want to be bedridden," Master Raven abruptly said, grabbing his attention. "But why come here? I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Your actions are out of character."

Their stares held even as Raven countered, "Funny you say that when you drank your way into a blackout, all because I got hurt in the line of duty?" He paused with a shake of the head. "I'm here because I didn't want to be bothered at the agency by Jones or the others, nor did I want to discuss the mission. Being in that hospital for a few days was torture enough. I needed privacy, something unachievable if I returned to HQ." Raven softened his features. "If I'm intruding, I can leave."

"No, it's... it's fine, Raven." Master Raven relented, unable to stay furious at her most trusted agent. "Can I get you anything? Some water or fruit?"

"I'll accept a glass of water, please," Raven answered.

Nodding, Tatyana left to the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water. Raven couldn't help but stare at Master Raven's retreating form. He's always admired the way she carried herself as the leader of the UN's most powerful force. However, something else managed to preoccupy his attention — her intelligence, confidence, and - appearance?

"Ice or no ice?" Master Raven voiced from the kitchen.

Raven respectfully responded, "No ice, please."

Coming back in the living room, Tatyana brought two glasses of water and gave one to Raven before sitting down to take a small sip. "I'm satisfied you're feeling healthy now, but those aren't common injuries. Part of me felt you weren't going to make it," she informed her agent before pausing. "I sat there as you laid bleeding, guilty for allowing you to take the hit. I'm truly sorry and take responsibility for nearly having you die on my watch."

Raven soaked in all her words and more importantly, her remorse. Never before has Master Raven ever apologize to him directly. This day has shown an entirely different side between the two of them, who were both uncharacteristically nervous. They've been around each other in close quarters in meetings and missions before.

So, why did this feel any different?

"I accept your apology." Raven finally said. "But, I'm also at fault for not getting there sooner."

"You're the reason I'm alive right now, Raven." Tatyana immediately followed up. "You never should've been placed in that predicament."

Her body sunk further into the couch, a long, drawn-out breath escaping her as nearly all the anger from earlier had vanished. Finding Raven inside her house not looking the worst for wear caught Tatyana off guard. For now, life would resume as usual, if that was possible at this juncture. Raven did Tatyana a favor by coming to her apartment, the last of her agitation filtered out, which caused her to laugh softly.

"What's funny?" Raven inquired.

"Nothing... if anything else, a restart for the failed operation seems prudent," she admitted, staring at all the afflictions on his person. "I'm still not convinced of your recovery, however."

Raven glanced down at every scar she eluded to, a small but noticeable smirk as he viewed each bruise. "Guess I was more injured than first assumed. However, I assure you I'm fit to return to duty."

A frown came back to Master Raven's mouth as a thought struck her. "Then why so concerned for my well-being? There was no logical reason to risk your life on my behalf. You of all people know I don't favor owing debts to anyone, and doing so is-"

"Is what?" Raven interrupted, quite offended by her statement.

Tension rose amongst the two ninjas at Master Raven's plausible argument for demanding answers from her second in command.

Her face quickly turned into confusion as Raven's focus honed on the distance outside her window, the younger ninja leaning back on the couch. "To be brutally honest, I can't clearly explain what transpired. Putting the mission first seemed illogical for me to do. I couldn't stand there and let our enemy cause harm to you or anyone else even if it meant our objective registered as a failure. It wouldn't sit well with me knowing someone perished."

It was now Raven's turn to sigh, matching Tatyana's gaze. "In my opinion, a successful mission means everyone comes back in one piece. Screw the mission; it's not worth one of our lives."

Shock filled Master Raven's entire body, her eyes lowering to the floor beneath her feet in stunned silence. "Why? Even if our missions aren't worth death, what do I-" Immediately, Tatyana stopped speaking.

Not lost on this, Raven turned his attention back to her. "What?"

"What do I mean to you or anyone for that matter?" Tatyana incredulously asked. "From working alongside one another... you rarely socialize other than with me, Raven, and that's only for important matters of this magnitude." For one of the rarest of instances, Master Raven struggled for words but managed to gather her wits. "Forgive me if I can't theorize any value you put on my life or theirs."

"Can't say you're wrong, that would be ignorance on my part. Our 'associates' as I call them are loyal like we are." Raven carefully said, growing more embarrassed by where the conversation was heading. "Yes, I recognize I don't socialize with them, something I vow to correct. If anything else, I greatly value their loyalty." He released another breath. "And... we've been working together for many years even before joining the United Nations. I always savor that aspect, and I'm not in a rush for it to change."

A pin drop resonated in the living room, both ninjas rendered silent for another long stretch. It was a great deal of info to digest since the infamous explosion two days ago.

"Right now, I'm satisfied in spite of our current situation." Raven continues. "We've made steady progress on our end but more needs to be done without further casualties from our organization, whom I care for deeply... especially you."

Master Raven finally understood what was on his mind, or that's what she told herself. "Raven," she softly spoke his name. "Master's death wasn't our fault. It was his time..."

Raven's firm voice returned, eyes shutting behind the sunglasses. "This doesn't have anything to do with him; God bless his soul. I could sense he wouldn't be around much longer and I've come to terms with that. What matters now is protecting everyone around me in the here and now without worrying about past shortcomings. That's worth dying for, not our occupations with the UN."

Feeling somewhat exhausted, Raven fell into his customary silence. His boss failed to say anything either. Unbelievably, it was already three o' clock in the afternoon. Neither person realized how much time passed, only focusing on their conversation, something the kunoichi will rectify momentarily.

Suddenly, Master Raven got up from the couch. "Stay here," she began before grabbing her sword, ascending upstairs toward her bedroom. "We're not done with this conversation."

Raven was puzzled as to why she wanted him to stay, positive his boss would send him home. Even if he wanted to leave, Raven found it hard to do so. The past few hours manifested a strange emotion that drove his mind up a wall, but nothing could prepare him for what was to come. A vertical swipe whizzing overhead made that point clear, Raven ducking just in time as he rolled to a safe distance before getting back to his feet. Master Raven had come back from upstairs dressed in a modified version of her ninja bodysuit, the sword tightly held in her left hand.

"As I said, we're going to finish this," Tatyana said.

"Master!" Raven grimaces in pain at his still injured pectoral. "What are you doing!?"

Ignoring his outburst, the female ninja charged him head-on. Having no other choice, Raven took out his smaller twin blades and deflected her quick swipes. His superior swung her sword with an overhead slash to which he blocked. They held their weapons in a standstill before disengaging.

"You say you're healthy?" Master Raven displayed a smirk. "Prove it."

"What's gotten into you!?" Raven incredulously yelled.

"Come at me with everything you got! Don't hold back!" she challenged, the tone in her voice vastly different than from their chat.

With those final words, Master Raven let out a battle cry and quickly closed the distance between herself and Raven, the male ninja using his agility to dodge most of her offense. The problem was that Master Raven is just as fast, if not quicker than him. Also, he was in no condition to fight, his superior nursing a dislocated shoulder herself. However, the blonde-haired ninja knew better than to take Tatyana lightly.

The female ninja frustrated Raven utilizing quick pokes with her off hand and swept him off his feet with her right leg. He quickly got up composed; his small swords used to create distance, the flat luckily spacious enough not to cause much destruction. Raven finally connected with a hard elbow on top of his superior's skull. The blow stunned her, allowing him to press further and perform his patented 'Crusader.' A powerful force back using his right hand as a launcher that knocked Master Raven back on her heels before crashing on the floor. Raven fell to one knee in exhaustion; none the less readying himself again as his boss gingerly held her ribs while staggering upright.

"Damn..." Tatyana utters. "Nice shot."

"This is ridiculous!" Raven retaliated.

Within a blink of an eye, Master Raven teleported in front of her subordinate to deliver a picture-perfect 'Chakram' maneuver. She landed a well-placed spinning kick to Raven's head followed by a right leg sweep, finishing with the same move Raven performed earlier. He dizzily fell into the kitchen from the onslaught, barely managing to gather himself as his superior dashed towards him once more. A beautiful and frightening display of a sword fight would then commence.

Both Tekken competitors averted each other's swipes, not looking fatigued at any point. Deep down, Master Raven was pleasantly impressed at Raven's fortitude through all his ailments. Their swords clashed again before each ninja placed their weapons at the opponent's jugular - boss and subordinate inching closer. That's when it hit Tatyana.

She experienced a deep longing to kiss Raven.

Funny as the thought seemed, the new urge dawned on Tatyana when Raven took a seat on her couch, wondering if the alcohol from last night played a factor. Master Raven couldn't get the thought of kissing her top agent out of her mind. She held a soft spot in her heart for him when they were kids all those years ago under their beloved master's tutelage. Raven was so similar to her in so many ways: Strong, level-headed (mostly), and loyal. One characteristic that always interested Master Raven was his muteness added with a mysterious demeanor. Never had the thought of acting on these feelings ever occurred in her mind.

Tatyana, however, wanted to know how deep his feelings went and wouldn't hesitate after coming dangerously close to losing him.

Gazing through her agent's sunglasses, Master Raven slowly withdrew her weapon from his neck, allowing him to do the same. Virtually no distance seemed visible as the female kunoichi stepped closer. Raven didn't stop her forward momentum and watched Master Raven remove his shades.

"What are you-" Raven started.

No other words came out after being rendered silent by a single finger. Master Raven used this moment to study his facial features. The male ninja could only stare while watching his superior lean closer, a sultry look in her eyes.

"Relax," Tatyana's hot breath tickled his lips. "I only wish to try something."

Master Raven removed her finger and closed the distance entirely by placing her lips on Raven's mouth. The kiss was light, but firm in passion as Tatyana didn't force him to respond. After five seconds, Master Raven backed away to gauge her top agent's unreadable expression.

"Why?" Raven finally managed to say.

Her answer was immediate. "Because I also want to ensure the care and safety of everyone close to me." Master Raven murmured. "That night was the first time I've been afraid when you nearly died on us... On me." Her lips remained near his mouth. "But you're here now, and I want you to enjoy what I'm offering."

Curiosity and uncertainty intermixed in Raven's facial features. "Offering?"

A sincere smile graced Master Raven's beautiful face as her arms made their way over his shoulders. "I care deeply for you, Raven." She paused to think about her next choice of words. "While Jones and the other higher-ups may frown upon this in the workplace, I want to give this a try."

Nervousness radiated off Raven, unsure it was worth the risk though he wasn't opposed to the notion.

The smile on Master Raven's face grew, cupping his left cheek and bringing their foreheads together. "This is a unique situation for me as well, and I'm not looking for you to match any expectations. Besides..." A quick grin formed on her face. "You're a good kisser."

Before Raven could say anything else, Master Raven began another kissing session, putting more passion into her actions as their lips twirl in unison. She pressed against his body, allowing her clothed chest to mash perfectly with Raven's massive torso. Feeling emboldened, the female ninja snakes her tongue forward in silent permission, Raven hesitant at first before slightly parting his mouth. Their tongues met, the thrill of experiencing a distinct taste so breathtaking caused both to pull away. Each ninja's heart rate thumped against their chests at an accelerated pace. Master Raven felt dizzy but didn't care in the slightest, apparently turned on by this encounter. Raven was a different story, dubious at what precisely developed. His boss, who was an attractive young woman though slighter older, had just made out with him.

Moreover, Raven immensely enjoyed it.

One of Raven's gloved hands slowly caresses Master Raven's face, his fingers tracing the numerous scars on her otherwise flawless complexion. She caught his hand against her cheek with her own, a smile succeeding a deep sigh. Using her slender hands, Tatyana removed the set of gloves off his arms, leaving his hands exposed.

Without warning, Master Raven dove in for another kiss that caught Raven off guard, hence the surprised groan. He made sure to move his lips in sync with hers, grazing the side of her face as their mouths clashed in hunger. Neither wanted any space between them from what they truly desired. Gaining more confidence, Raven held his superior's hips before lifting her body to settle on the kitchen countertop, keeping the kiss connected.

She wrapped all her limbs around Raven's body to pull him closer, continuing to let their passions speak without the use of words. Warmth transferred through their bodies along with the temperature slowly rising inside the apartment. They kept exploring each other's body as the kiss grew in intensity. Raven expertly slides his hands over her back to memorize each muscle as he reached the base of her spine. A tingle of pleasure pinged Master Raven, her subordinate's fingers stroking the area repeatedly. She returned the favor by kneading his broad shoulders in a circular motion before her hands disappeared inside his bodysuit, caressing his well-defined chest. Their tongue war unfolded into a game of chess, darting in and out of each other's mouth. Master Raven lost herself in utter bliss, her body growing hotter as Raven traced wet kisses from her jawline towards her neck. Tatyana's eyes rolled in her head, an abrasive pressure building in her nether regions.

At that instant; Tatyana craved for more.

Reluctantly, the female ninja broke the kiss and backed away to study the object of her desire. Raven breathed audibly, the once bewildered look replaced with a longing gaze. In his eyes was a fire she'd never seen before, and he was eager to explore more.

How could she deny him what he truly wanted?

Gently grabbing Raven's face, Master Raven attacked his lips again with reckless abandon. In response, he took his own set of hands and led them to her plump ass, squeezing her clothed flesh with vigor. A loud moan escaped the kunoichi at the extrinsic feeling, loving the feel of his hands fondling and caressing her toned backside. The sensation became too much, and it forced Tatyana to break the kiss, her eyes hazing over with arousal.

"Did I offend you?" Raven asked in a quiet tone, his grasp on her posterior lessening before pulling away entirely.

With lightning quickness, Master Raven grabbed his hands and put them back on her derriere. "No," she murmured, her dark eyes roaming her agent's athletic body. "I want to continue this elsewhere."

**Warning: Lemon alert, read at your own risk**

Master Raven hopped off the counter before taking Raven's hand to lead him upstairs to her bedroom. He took in the sight of her physique. Lean, athletic, and voluptuous in all the right places. Tatyana turned around just in time to catch him staring and smiled before pecking his cheek as they reached her room. The door shut behind him, prompting the male ninja to face his boss, her gaze displaying a mixture of affection and lust.

"Like what you see, handsome?" Master Raven smiled, slowly swishing her waist.

"Very much so," Raven swallowed hard, a noticeable blush across his face. "I've never told you this before, but... you're incredibly beautiful."

His superior stared after his compliment; no one had ever called Tatyana beautiful before. She's heard other terms, some of them demeaning and degrading, but nothing like what Raven just said. Grinning, Master Raven put her hands on his chest and kissed him with a feathery touch.

"Thank you for your kind words. No one has ever told me that." Master Raven then began kissing his neck. "But please, call me by my real name from now on."

Raven softly moaned, her lips sending chills over his body. "Tatyana..."

Their heated makeout session resumed as Tatyana made sure to keep contact with Raven's skin before sliding her hands over his suit to find the zipper. She gradually pulled it down to ease the top off his upper body. Stepping back, Tatyana damn near fainted at the sight of Raven's half-naked body but cringed after viewing the nasty bandage covering his pectoral.

"Please forgive me..." she whispered.

A confused look was her subordinate's response. "Why? You've done nothing wrong."

"For you getting hurt." Small, delicate fingers hovered over the cloth bandages, careful not to hit the flesh wounds. Tatyana could only imagine the hell he went through to ensure no harm befell on her. "Allow me to make up for it."

Mocha lips touched down on Raven's torso, small but noticeable kiss marks on each piece of skin. Raven relaxed and brought Tatyana's body closer to stroke her back while searching for the top of her uniform's zipper. Master Raven felt the air against her back as Raven slowly undressed her, returning the favor by undoing his pants. All that stood between them now was their underwear; Raven clad in black boxers, and Tatyana garbed in a navy bra and panty set.

"Before we go any further, I want to ask you, Raven." Tatyana began. "Are you comfortable with this? There's no turning back once we start."

For the first time in what felt like years, Raven smiled. "I would like to continue. However, I don't want you to think you're a friend with benefits."

She kisses him again. "I'm glad you feel that way."

With her arms, Tatyana gently nudges Raven onto the mattress; a seductive and alluring look adorning her face as Raven took in her breathtaking appearance. Tatyana reached behind her back with one hand to unclip the undergarment covering her chest. A simple snap echoed in the quiet space before both her arms removed the bra. Raven's breath held in his throat at seeing his boss' magnificent breasts and dark areolas, guessing she was a 36 or 38 DD cup size. She then surprised him by turning around, bending down to expose her tantalizing legs. Raven's erection strained against his boxers at the sight of Tatyana's well-shaped rump. She massaged each leg and discarded her last article of clothing, tossing it aside. His stun reaction told the whole story after seeing Tatyana in the buff. She approached him, her hips swaying with every step as she crawled into Raven's lap and straddled his waist. Her enlarged bust obstructed his vision, but it didn't stop Raven from casting glances. Tatyana noticed this and smiled again before grabbing one of his hands.

"Raven," Tatyana murmurs, her eyes tender as she took his right hand. "There's nothing for you to fear. Touch me wherever you like." She brought his hand up and enclosed it around her left breast.

Raven got the gist of what she meant and slightly squeezed, earning a moan of pleasure from her voice. His fingers brushed against the hardened nipple, which sent a shiver of excitement through her body. The subordinate said nothing and continued experimenting, Tatyana barely fighting off the urge to roll over and have Raven claim her, opting instead to remain patient. Raven settled his mouth in the curve of her neck, breathing in Tatyana's exotic scent before kissing her throat. Another small moan encouraged him. Raven didn't need any more prodding and traversed down to her breasts. The blonde-haired man fondled both of Tatyana's orbs in each hand, astounded at their softness in his gentle grip.

"They... feel nice," Raven said, massaging her bosom in a circular motion, squeezing every few rotations while stroking the mounds.

He flicked his thumbs on both nipples, Tatyana biting down hard on her lip to keep from shouting. Their mouths met in a desperate kiss, Tatyana pushing Raven on his back with her face alone. Raven held her breasts despite falling backward. A loud gasp leaked out of the kunoichi's throat as Raven squeezed harder, her chest filling in-between his fingers, teasing the right nipple with gentle licks.

Barely able to open her eyes, Tatyana responded, "Ahhh... R-Raven. Mmm. You're doing-" she gasped softly, "great."

The female ninja could feel Raven's manhood pulsating between her thighs, her moist cavern's fluids seeping onto the sheets. Master Raven couldn't believe the amount of arousal radiating off herself and her subordinate. It would only be a matter of time before the real fun begins.

She collapsed against Raven after another wave of pleasure surged inside her stomach, her tits tenderly stroked. Heavy panting increased before Tatyana raised her hand and stopped his treatment on her breasts.

"Against... the pillows," Tatyana struggled to regain her breath.

Raven complied without hesitation, moving back to prop his head on one of her many pillows. Tatyana seductively slid her breasts along his legs while inching her way towards her prize.

His giant erection.

No words came out of Raven as he observed in silence. Tatyana brushed his hardened member covered by his boxers and gauged his reaction. Raven's entire body stiffened, his head leaning up with the sudden sensation racing throughout his whole being. Tatyana used this distraction to strip his underwear. Her slender hand stroked the hardened manhood, causing Raven to clench the comforter tightly.

"Impressive," the kunoichi remarked as she touched the tip of his member with her thumb.

Being delicate, Tatyana wrapped her fingers around his enormous cock to pump at an even pace, having him exactly where she wanted. Raven cursed under his breath with an almost uncomfortable grimace. He tried to reach out and touch her but felt his hand batted away.

Tatyana grins. "No touching. I'll do that for you."

Lowering her face, Tatyana slowly ran her tongue over the head of his dick to give gentle licks while keeping a firm grip on his length. Tatyana then engulfed his member and bobbed her head at a deliberate pace over every inch of his shaft. A deep groan escaped Raven's throat, slightly arching his back as his forward propulsion brought him closer to her face without thinking. She sucked harder to the point of milking him dry, the taste of pre-cum becoming apparent as Tatyana worked Raven over. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, a signal that her agent was close to boiling over.

"Ta- Tatyana that feels..." Raven groans loudly. "incredible."

Liking his answer, Tatyana released his member and kept stroking him at a brisk pace but surprised Raven when she licked his ball sack. The loudest groan of the afternoon erupted from her subordinate's mouth at the action. It grew even louder as she sucked on one of his testicles. Her hand rubbed the lengthened dick, her saliva lubricating the skin. The combine pleasures on his accessories and pole rendered Raven helpless before she finished him off. Tatyana backed away just in time as his appendage twitched three times. Raven groaned as his manhood shot out streams of seed which landed on her face, mouth, and the bed. His superior did not expect such a large load which prompted her to use a towel to clean herself up. Tatyana eyed a breathless Raven with predatory eyes.

As she inched closer, Raven flipped a surprised Tatyana on her back to kiss her deeply. She gripped his member again, her eyes widening as he was still rock hard and ready for more after spilling such a big load.

Seeing Raven recover so quickly halted Tatyana's notion that his member needed immediate attention, both ninjas burning with desire. Tatyana embraced Raven, bestowing passionate kisses on him as she rested against the pillows.

Tatyana squirmed underneath, Raven's hands tracing her curves as the fire in her loins returned with a vengeance. He leaned over her with each hand on either side, gazing profoundly at the nude body of his boss. They merely stared at one another, their thoughts anything but pure. Reaching up with one hand, Tatyana placed it on Raven's chest to feel the fast-paced rhythm of his heart rate.

"I must admit, this day has been more than I expected," Raven spoke first.

She caressed his face. "I as well, but after these past few days, I accept everything for what it is."

They kissed again, their bodies rubbing against one another to build more warmth. Raven traced her spine while Tatyana caressed his torso, their legs entangled together.

Raven felt the need to ask that all-important question. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Another sincere smile graced Tatyana's lips. "Yes. You don't know how long I've yearned to be with you." She proved that point by guiding his erection to her slick folds.

With nothing holding him back, Raven brushed the head of his member ever so slightly against the slick opening before steadily pushing his way inside. Both ninjas shuddered as a result. Tatyana quickly wrapped her arms around his neck due to the stinging pain though he didn't break her barrier.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet but... I'm a virgin." Tatyana admitted.

He understood and pecked her cheek. "Don't feel bad. You're my first as well."

Tatyana smiled and kissed him again. "Well then, show me what you got."

Raven heeded her command and submerged his cock deep within Tatyana's folds, destroying her sacred wall. Both ninjas groaned at the sheer force of pleasure overtaking their senses as their union joined together.

"Oh God, Raven..." Tatyana moaned. "Wait... let me..."

She couldn't believe how big he was inside her depths. Nothing in this world could prepare Tatyana for how painful losing her virginity felt, Raven's manhood stretching her walls to the limit. Surges of wild passion unleashed in each ninja's libido, the pressure of her folds squeezing his cock, forcing Raven to groan uncontrollably. Instead of waiting for Tatyana to adjust, he slowly pulled back and rocked forward again, savoring the slickness of her womanhood.

"Tatyana, I... can't... stop," Raven grunted, losing control of his self-awareness as he buried himself deep within his boss' depths, the smoldering heat bringing about a primal instinct.

Tatyana erotically cried out, her G-Spot stimulated by her agent's member as he rhythmically moved inside her warmness. Raven clenched the bedsheets in each hand, his eyes tightly closing while delivering powerful thrusts into her core. No longer able to stay silent, Tatyana gasped, moaned, and pleaded for more while holding Raven's neck, her bosom swaying tremendously. She grounded her hips, wanting to feel every inch of his thick shaft. Their body temperatures climbed as they continued making love.

Another loud groaned escaped Raven, his member trapped in the vice grip of Tatyana's flesh, thus slowing his momentum. The woman below him felt her entire body tremble as her first orgasm sent an exhilarating shock down her spine, pure bliss consuming her mind. Tatyana buried her face in Raven's shoulders, doing her best to stifle her cry of pleasure at the sudden feeling. Both panted at their actions, sweat trickling down their now slick bodies. Raven was about to withdraw from her folds, only to have the kunoichi's hands grip his rear end.

"No, don't stop..." Tatyana begged, nearly out of oxygen. "Please."

Overtaken by desperation, Tatyana reverses their positions with her strong legs, giving herself the reigns of control. A loud gasp emerged from Tatyana's mouth as she slid down Raven's appendage, the bed beneath them creaking. Tatyana's smooth thighs rub against Raven's waist as the female ninja rocked back and forth. He couldn't help but feel entranced by the sway of her chest, both breasts bobbing vertically. To fill his lust, Raven reached held her melons in place, pinching them to increase Tatyana's ecstasy. Her moans morphed into screams, their arousal reaching an apex.

"Ahh!" Another surge of pleasure rushed through Tatyana, her head thrown back for a lustful shout.

Raven felt something well up in his being, the heat of his boss' slick folds overwhelming him. "T-Tatyana..." he gave a deep groan, "I have to stop..."

He wouldn't get any further as Tatyana grabbed his shoulders to bring him up for a frenzied kiss, her tongue shoved in his mouth. She held his face as he groped her breasts. All their feelings and unspoken words were poured into the kiss, halting any argument Raven even thought about voicing. Both sets of hips slammed together in a frenzy, the sounds of flesh pounding against each other mixed with screams and moans. Raven cursed loudly for the umpteenth time, unable to halt a soul-shattering orgasm erupting out of his member and into his lady's womb. Tatyana immediately screamed her lungs out before releasing her nectar to combine with Raven's seed.

Sighs of contentment passed through each agent's lips as Tatyana collapsed on Raven's chest, unable to keep herself upright because of fatigue. That didn't stop her from trailing a finger across his smooth chest, being mindful of the injured pectoral. In return, Raven lovingly ran his hands over the soft, damp skin of her back. Heavy breathing reverberated within the room as Raven and Tatyana's eyes closed, reveling in the afterglow of their passionate night.

"To think... I was only making sure you were well." Raven spoke in observance.

"Says the one who came here severely injured." Tatyana hummed, smiling all the while.

She glances at him with faint amusement, feeling happier than at any point in her life. Although unsure of how she felt about Raven before today, Tatyana now knew that question answered itself. She loved him.

Was it too early to tell him?

Raven's expression then darkened at the sudden realization of what they just did, knowing there would be severe repercussions.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill and won't become pregnant." Tatyana immediately reassured her lover. "I know we just got together, but I would never do something like tying you down with a child."

"I trust you, Tatyana." Raven then saw the sun dip outside the window, meaning it was now evening time. He started to sit up. "I think I should go home."

Before Raven could even move, Tatyana placed more of her body weight on top of him to stop him from leaving. "Please stay. After nearly losing you several days ago, I can say this and harbor no regrets..." She paused before saying, "I love you, and don't ever want you to leave my side. As a second in command, or in our private life." Tatyana kissed his chest. "You said it yourself. We've gone through a lot together. By no means am I forcing you to do this, but I want you here for the long haul. Would you accept me as more than your superior?"

As he did earlier in the day, Raven gazed intently at his boss after she asked the life-altering question. Never did he ever think Master Raven would ever consider him more than her first lieutenant. That thinking was now obsolete. Tatyana wanted him to stay not just for the rest of tonight, but to form a deeper relationship.

With a smile, Raven kissed his lady's forehead. "You gave me a chance I didn't think was possible. I'll stay for as long as you want me."

Tatyana instantly inched closer to Raven's lips. "That could be a really, long time," she whispered.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Raven replied.

Smiling again, Tatyana closed the distance in a sweet kiss before finally pulling away to snuggle deep in Raven's chest, hands placed on his shoulders. Raven reciprocated the action by holding Tatyana's waist, his head lying against the cushioned pillow.

Each ninja fell asleep content with the knowledge of their now blossoming feelings, their shared future looking brighter.


	2. Awaited Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Tatyana blamed herself for allowing harm to befall on her most trusted subordinate. However, Raven quickly recovered from the ordeal - and you saw what followed subsequently afterward.
> 
> Now, the two agents of the United Nations are together, yet haven't revealed their relationship to their team as Master Raven has a score to settle.

**Four Months later:**

Manhattan's horizon tinges with an azure hue intermixed in a yellow-orange backdrop, the sun just below New York's skyline. A soft wind blew through the city to signal the return of fall, but you wouldn't know from the sweltering heat. Reports of high temperatures through early September resulted in a high of ninety-two degrees and a low of eighty-three for the majority of the work-week. The Empire State grew accustomed to unusual weather patterns around this time of year. But even that didn't halt bustling patrons from their daily activities while trying to escape the sun beaming their heads. Away from the city and out near the suburbs was where the flammable orb didn't play a factor. It granted apartment residents a near-perfect day to stroll the park, sit on the patio, or enjoy other things free of commotion. Paradise resembled something like this.

It did in Tatyana's assessment.

The female kunoichi had just returned from a somewhat lackluster workday filled with nothing but paperwork. Hours like those considerably irked Tatyana, preventing the chance for actual work in the field, something she preferred immensely. She settled in and set her duffel bag down after training for nearly two hours. Perspiration noticeably streaked down her forehead and visibly showed on her workout attire of dark grey workout pants, a tight fit short sleeve shirt of the same color, and black tennis shoes. A shower would be needed as Tatyana was expecting a guest later on.

Raven.

After being placed on medical leave a few months ago, Raven and Tatyana spent their joint recovery going on conventional dates away from the monotony of their occupations. Of course, that didn't hinder either ninja from indulging in more passionate nights together. To her astonishment, Tatyana craved the way her now lover stimulated her mind and body. These impure thoughts dominated her mind's forefront every so often while sitting at her personal office space at work. Tatyana did have to remind herself to keep their relationship a secret, for now at least.

_'Jones and the others will know eventually,'_  she thought to herself, climbing the stairs to take a needed shower.

Tatyana discards her sweat filled clothes inside a wastebasket in the adjacent laundry room before retreating to her bathroom. The scent of vanilla filled her nostrils as she steps in the shower. A simple turn of the faucet brought a warm, pleasant stream upon her naked form, alleviating the stress of her day.

Tatyana pondered about her love interest and their standing. Assuredly Raven would inform her if he didn't want to be involved in a relationship, but he didn't indicate so.

_'Talk about unleashing the unknown.'_  Tatyana reflected on the many erotic nights they shared.  _'I never thought Raven could be such an... intoxicating lover. However, I cherish our conversations on a variety of topics just as much as his prowess between the sheets.'_

Since the days of training under their beloved master, Tatyana regarded her subordinate as a silent character, regularly brooding as if nothing on earth could make him smile. However, Raven had begun to gradually open more of himself and shared past experiences in the King of Iron Fist Tournaments, notably his first appearance in the fifth installment.

Shortly before that tournament, Raven infiltrated the treacherous mountain area surrounding the famed temple grounds of Homaru and witnessed his target Heihachi Mishima swarmed by countless JACKs raiding the shrine. An enormous explosion annihilated everything within proximity after one JACK self-destructed, hurling Heihachi into a deep ravine. News and speculation quickly spread around the world on the former Zaibatsu leader's supposed death; Raven himself convinced that Heihachi was no more.

In the aftermath of the explosion, Raven's progress throughout the tournament caught the ear of his co-workers as he advanced into the knockout stage. That was the farthest the ninja would get after losing in the quarterfinals to Kazuya Mishima who also happened to be inside Homaru with Heihachi. Father and son battled together against the army of JACKs before the Devil infused Kazuya double-crossed Heihachi, retreating from the inevitable carnage to follow.

Raven then invaded Heihachi's home probing for clues after the fifth tournament abruptly ended. Only to face the man he thought perished in Homaru's destruction. It was a physical and bruising battle between the two warriors, only the UN stopping their confrontation as they called their top agent back to base. Raven immediately heeded their orders and fled the premises to be briefed on his next mission.

As expected, G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu engulfed the entire globe in a full-scale war, unconcerned for whoever died in the crossfire. Many innocent lives succumbed to death in various countries with Kazuya and his son Jin Kazama heading their conglomerates. All this transpired after Jin's victory against the tournament sponsor Jinpachi Mishima, his great-grandfather. The Williams' sisters also took part in the equation as Jin recruited Nina to be his top enforcer. Anna didn't stay quiet for long and quickly sided with Kazuya. The additions didn't stop there. Eddy Gordo reluctantly joined the Mishima Zaibatsu to save his gravely ill master from a terminal disease. Kazuya reunited with Bruce Irvin who served under his militia in the second King of Iron Fist Tournament.

By that point, the battle lines drew themselves in the sand.

_'The Mishimas remain a threat to civilization the longer they stay in power, and nothing will stop the expanding worldwide crisis._ Tatyana assessed the situation revolving around Japan's notorious family as she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her curvaceous frame.  _'Heihachi, Kazuya, and Jin must pay for this unnecessary carnage.'_

Despite her thoughts concerning the Mishimas, Tatyana internalized just how lonely she had been for the majority of her life. Besides Raven and their master, she didn't associate much with other women or anyone for that matter. Tatyana isolated herself from having any social life outside of work, barely retaining memory of either deceased parent. Raven admirably filled in the numerous fractures in her life, becoming someone the female ninja would never question. No longer were they merely fostering a subordinate and supervisor relationship. They were now so much more, and their combined efforts earned the two agents three weeks of leave. Dwight's response caught Tatyana off guard when she asked why he had given them the time off.

_"The forces of each conglomerate are dwindling as we speak. Both Kazuya and Heihachi are running out of options. They'll cancel each other out, and we'll step in to diffuse the situation. You and Raven deserve much credit along with every member within your section. I want you both to take a couple of weeks off to recharge. I'll promptly inform you if something pops up. Go; you've both earned it."_  Dwight dismissed her.

Tatyana knew proper rest was imperative but opted not to take a vacation per se. Besides, she wanted her man all to herself on their off time. Raven would arrive within an hour due to unfinished errands. Tatyana didn't coax an explanation out of him and waited for his return, deeming it must have been a personal matter. She passes the time by watching mind-numbing television, the sun descending into the city's backdrop. Worries over the future seemed distant in Tatyana's mind as she wore a pair of comfortable leggings and a loose black T-Shirt while reminiscing about another relevant event.

The rematch against Nina Williams.

Said rematch took place just before Dwight placed Tatyana and Raven on paid leave, the central reason Jones compensated them. As expected, the rematch between two formidable women went the way most people envisioned — an outright war. Tatyana didn't forget Nina's parting words after their first encounter in the Bronx borough before the blonde disappeared amidst the smokescreen.

_"You gave me a run for my money. We'll have to do this again sometime."_  Nina's fake smile served as an insult.  _"Sorry about your boyfriend."_

The blonde's parting words resonated within Tatyana's head throughout that night, never to be forgotten any time soon. She internalized how to eventually strike back against the infamous assassin without misplacing her aggression. Nina capitalizes on any mistake her opponents reveal in close range situations with grappling maneuvers able to break every single bone in an adversary's limbs. That fight took away from Tatyana's attention on the TV, her lips curling into a knowing smirk at the result.

* * *

**One Month ago: Tokyo, Japan**

_Downtown Tokyo's busiest district appeared pleasing to the eyes, bright neon lights mingling amid the late-evening atmosphere. People from different parts of the globe made it a priority to visit one of Asia's flashier cities._

_The illuminated town did nothing to deter Tatyana as much as she wanted to appreciate the foreign land for its technological advances and enduring love for nature's beauty. She's visited Japan many times in her travels but never got a chance to take in the breathtaking scenery. Sakura petals float in the soft wind, some even landing in her hair. A small smile crept across Tatyana's face; she and Raven will have to come back here to enjoy a vacation together as this wasn't the time to sightsee._

_Nina Williams was within the vicinity._

_Master Raven's chance to redeem herself loomed vital in obtaining confidential information. Though she stuck out like a sore thumb, Tatyana needed to blend into the crowd to spot her target and doing so would mean taking precautionary measures. Appropriate clothing would be necessary for this mission, Tatyana garbing herself in blue jeans, a white long sleeve turtleneck, and comfortable tennis shoes. Inside her backpack was her uniform and weapon in the event she needed to change._

_'I can feel Nina nearby,' deducted Tatyana, her ninja senses on high alert._

_Resources confirmed Nina was part of a summit conference in the Shinjuku district. Heihachi wasn't present at the meeting, opting to stay put at Zaibatsu headquarters where he was untouchable. However, with his preverbal secretary by her lonesome, this could be their lone opportunity to gather critical information on Heihachi's plan._

_A retractable earpiece alerted Tatyana of a call. She pressed the device's button, a mini microphone popping out. (Think Raven's ending in Tekken 5) "Master Raven here. What's the situation? Over."_

_"Your target is on the move entering a Black Escalade. Two more cars of the same model are escorting Nina back to her hotel. Over," her informant briefs._

_"Understood. I'll retreat if things get out of hand," the ebony woman told him. "Master Raven out."_

_The call ended, Master Raven keeping herself concealed in the crowd to avoid detection. She hid behind an immense pillar of a nearby building to see Nina walk out clad in a dark business suit and heels, eyes covered with black sunglasses. Heavily armed members of the Tekken Force surround the blonde woman, Heihachi's way of protecting his valuable assets in situations like this._

_'Nina is more than capable of defending herself without Heihachi's lapdogs; must be his way of keeping whatever information in that meeting tightly guarded.' Tatyana internalizes._

_She took off with lightning speed despite a quickly growing crowd to keep pace with the convey before settling atop a roof, hastily changing clothes into her mission attire. Tatyana knew any wasted time would be detrimental. Once fully clothed, the female kunoichi took off using her heightened agility to teleport on various rooftops and highway exits. The drivers for each Escalade remained oblivious to the kunoichi tracking them on the way back to their temporary residence._

* * *

**Ritz-Carlton Hotel:**

_Fifteen minutes passed before Tatyana arrived at her target's dwelling. Tokyo's ever-expanding downtown area was a remarkable view to behold. Technology reigned dominant in Asia during the new millennium, much of its success on the shoulders of the family responsible for the engulfing chaos._

_From her vantage point, Tatyana could see Nina's penthouse near the top of the building, making it easier than anticipated even with the Tekken Force patrolling the premises. The curtains pulled back as the Irish woman changed out of her business clothes into a familiar look — tight-fitting black spandex suit accompanied by fitted gloves and high heels. The closer display courtesy of a pair of binoculars afforded Tatyana to peer inside the suite, two navy folders lying on a nightstand beside the bed._

_'Whatever's in those folders has to contain significant information.' Tatyana remarked._

_Her chance to steal the information increased as Nina finished sheathing the rest of her weapons before departing. Tatyana smirks, unfolding her arms to perform the patented ninja chant and hand motions._

_"Rin! Pyoh! Toh! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" Tatyana recited._

_Within mere moments, the leader of the UN's secret agency disappeared in a flash, appearing inside the luscious room bathed in darkness, a half-moon serving as the only source of light. Heihachi spared no expenses for his most trusted enforcer, knowing Nina wouldn't settle for anything less than stellar quality when it came to lodging. Tatyana's eyes fell upon the folders situated on the nightstand. She picked up one and flipped through it to see all the meeting notes, her eyes widening at the prints written during the three-hour conference._

_'New weapons for war, money laundering, and illegal business deals in every single continent known to man, most of these activities centered around Southeast Asia.' Tatyana deducted, scanning the other folder for even more damning information. 'I knew it. Heihachi wants full control of the Asian continent. The local crime lords are willing to concede their precious resources in exchange for protection against Japan's government.'_

_As Tatyana continued scanning the horrid files, she failed to notice a presence approaching from behind, a loaded handgun in their possession. It was Nina whom Master Raven thought left the room shortly after teleporting inside. The Irish assassin stepped forward and pressed her weapon against the intruder's skull._

_"Figured someone was tailing us." Nina pronounced._

_Tatyana's arms slowly went up, dropping the folders before placing her hands behind her head, the lapse of judgment proving costly. She cursed to herself. Without those forms, Japan will falter, making way for either Heihachi or Kazuya to swoop in and take over._

_Nina then ordered, "Turn around."_

_The ebony woman did so in a casual fashion as the gun's barrel stood right between her eyes along with a pair of emotionless, icy blue irises._

_"I remember you, that woman from the explosion a few months ago." Nina recognizes the intruder. "Something told me I'd be running into you again."_

_"And here we are." Master Raven coyly replies._

_The gun never strayed from Tatyana's forehead as one false move would inevitably end her life. Mere seconds passed before either woman spoke again, tension rising considerably. At that instance, the Tekken Force members from earlier enter the suite with guns drawn._

_"At ease," commanded Nina without turning around. "Inform Heihachi he'll have a prisoner shortly."_

_It took everything within the kunoichi's power to resist laughing in front of Nina's face, knowing she was too skilled to be apprehended by these amateurs. Hell, Tatyana was toying with them all for the hell of it, but the navy folders held valuable details that Jones and the other higher-ups need to see. Staying one step ahead of that senile man was imperative. One soldier quickly dialed up the Zaibatsu headquarters, mindful of keeping an eye on Tatyana, unaware of the small smile forming on her face._

_Nina instantly spotted the irregularity. "Find something amusing?"_

_Her captive merely shrugs her shoulders. "All of you think you have me captured. The fact you even fathom this notion is comical."_

_"Watch your tone," Nina warned, her grip on the pistol tightening. "Escort her out to the car and back to-"_

_The Irish assassin's words stopped mid-sentence as a bright light obscured her sight along with her henchmen, enough for Tatyana to make her escape via teleportation. By the time Nina and the others regained vision, Tatyana took out the Tekken soldiers with her patented 'Crusader.' Two members were launched back into the hallway before the third had his neck snapped. Gunshots rang out from Nina's gun but failed to hit its mark. Each bullet sailed harmlessly out of Tatyana's direction due to her agility as she inched closer to Nina._

_A rematch was in order._

_Tatyana quickly knocks the gun out of Nina's hands before decking the blonde woman with a powerful roundhouse kick. The commotion alerted every patron inside the Ritz-Carlton hotel, including the armed guards standing in the parking lot who wasted little time storming the lobby to locate where the sounds of gunfire occurred._

_As expected, the rematch between Tatyana and Nina was nothing short of a slugfest. More like the female kunoichi delivering a complete beatdown as part of her vengeance for Raven's near-fatal ailments. Every blow performed by Nina was deftly blocked or parried by Master Raven who sucker-punched her several times during the melee. She nearly caved Nina's nose in before her enclosed fist ended up through a window._

_"This is the famed Nina Williams I'm going up against?" Tatyana callously taunted after withdrawing her arm from the shattered window. "Very disappointing. I bet your sister would've given me a better challenge than what I'm getting from you now."_

_Nina fumed, only few would think of gloating in her face in the middle of battle. Anna knew better than to try this tactic as it only spurred the older sibling on to thoroughly decimate any opponent foolish enough to oppose her. However, this new warrior was giving Nina everything she could handle._

_Blood filled the inside of Nina's mouth after another roundhouse kick nailed her in the jaw. She spat the wad out. "Didn't peg you for a trash talker. I'll silence that in a moment."_

_The blonde's speed put her right in front of Tatyana for a 'Blonde Bomb' that would've sent Master Raven through the window down thirty stories to her death. Nina certainly wouldn't shed any tears if it did happen. That chance never came as Nina doubled over in obvious pain, Tatyana's fist lodged deep in her stomach before reeling back after a vicious headbutt._

_"Yeah, not impressed at all," the ebony woman continued talking down her enemy. "Didn't Richard teach you better than that?"_

_Nina's eyes contained nothing but hatred and malice at the mention of her deceased father. "Bitch! Don't you EVER mention his name! You're dead!"_

_Nina charged Tatyana, unaware of falling right for the trap, but the Irish woman didn't care. No one ever disgraced Nina's father, especially an enemy to their profession. Tatyana's smirk grew larger as she waited for the right moment to end this fight. She methodically dismantled Nina, laying precision strikes all across her body with each limb. If one were to watch this one-sided affair, they'd wince with ever shot Nina absorbed. She was rendered defenseless with a busted lip, swollen right eye, and multiple welts on her face._

_The most feared assassin in the world was overmatched._

_Master Raven closed in for the kill and stopped in front of Nina to grab her hair, the other hand holding the two folders, her mission a success._

_"I'll let you live so you can notify your boss that we have the folders. Consider yourself fortunate I went easy on you, Nina." Tatyana spoke in a low voice, barely audible to her victim._

_Tatyana finished the confrontation by pinching Nina's pressure point in her neck. Everything around Nina began fading to black, her eyes slowly rolling into her head. Within seconds, the badly beaten Irish woman crashed onto the floor unconscious._

_"Thanks for the gift," Tatyana said aloud before disappearing out of sight just as the backup forces barged into the room, the meeting documents confiscated with Nina out cold._

_Heihachi will be livid with this news._

* * *

A knock on the front door drew Tatyana out of her thoughts, the sound bringing a sincere smile as she got off the couch and proceeded to greet her guest. She opened the door to see Raven in casual clothes of dark jeans, loafers, and a white dress shirt.

"Good evening, Tatyana." Raven greeted.

Tatyana's smile grew. "So formal as usual, Raven."

His superior (now girlfriend) wasted little time in enveloping herself in Raven's embrace, sliding her arms over his shoulders for a longing kiss. He needed no further encouragement and returned the affection in full, his hands holding Tatyana's waist.

The kiss broke off, allowing Raven to speak first. "I should accept dinner dates with you more often."

"Then I think you'll like what I have waiting in the kitchen," replied Tatyana. "Come in."

Her hand grasps his to lead him inside the flat, the smell of their shared dinner filling his nose with a rather pleasant aroma. Cooking was one of Tatyana's hidden pleasures, and doing so for Raven made it extra special. She dug into her recipe book and created a simple meal — baked chicken with zucchini, corn, white rice, and wheat bread. All the food stood covered in plastic containers; silverware settled on the dining table. The look on Raven's face was to be expected, impressed with the layout and effort his girlfriend went through to make this dinner.

"Everything smells wonderful." Raven lauds.

"Glad you think so," Tatyana responds. "Go sit. I'll make your plate."

Raven did as he was told, watching Tatyana make a plate for each of them. On the table was a bottle of red wine, Zinfandel to be exact. The male ninja wasn't big on alcohol but figured a little indulgence tonight would be harmless. Tatyana came back with two full plates in her hands, setting Raven's plate down first before doing so with her own.

Both ninjas conversed about the recent week while eating their food and taking occasional sips of the wine. Being together was always a welcome chance to enjoy tranquility, stimulating each other's minds with dialogue and training. Anything to help alleviate their disdain for the ongoing war.

Tatyana popped another piece of chicken in her mouth. "What do you think?"

"Amazing. All the food has a distinct taste." Raven remarks. "Always loved chicken as a kid."

"My guess was correct then," she surmised. "For the longest, I couldn't figure out what to cook. Then I remembered this old recipe courtesy of my mother. Figured it was the best option."

"You certainly know what you're doing; that's for sure." Raven complemented.

She smiled, taking small sips of her wine. "Were you always the charmer I see in front of me now?"

Raven shrugs. "Guess I never was... until I met you."

"Really?" Tatyana questions.

"Yes," he admitted. "There's just something different about you. Whenever you're around, I get this warm, immense feeling."

Their dinner now finished, Tatyana moves her arm across the table, grasping Raven's hand in her own. "Another similarity we share. I can never stop thinking about you ever since we began dating. In all honesty, I feel like a teenage girl all over again."

"And I hope to continue being that person responsible for it," Raven stated.

Another grin appeared on Tatyana's face. "After I clean up the dishes, we should sit out on the balcony."

"Let me help you, Tatyana." Raven offers. "You went through all this trouble to make a great dinner for us. The least I can do is help clean up."

She then replied, "All right. You can put the food away and take out the trash. I'll handle the dishes."

"Agreed," said Raven.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes later:**

Cleanup inside the kitchen didn't take long, each ninja handling their assigned chores which cut the time in half. It usually took Tatyana over an hour to clean because she rarely had time to tidy up after preparing dinner or from eating out most of the time. But with Raven more involved in her life, things went a lot smoother.

Raven stood out on the balcony, patiently waiting for his girlfriend to finish washing the dishes. His gaze settles on the full moon and overcast in the sky. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was to have a woman like Tatyana caring for him. Before her, Raven wasn't interested in a significant other as it would only distract him from completing his objectives to Dwight and the UN. All that changed in one night when he and Tatyana let their growing feelings take hold of their souls for one unforgettable night.

The door to the balcony pushed open, prompting Raven to turn around. "Hey, Taty-"

His words stood lodged in his throat, unable to finish speaking his beloved's name. A dazzling smile formed on Tatyana's face at Raven's shocked expression, and one could see why. The only clothing on her person was a revealing black two-piece swimsuit doing little to conceal her luscious curves. In her hands were two wine glasses and the bottle they drank from earlier tonight.

"Hope you weren't waiting long." Tatyana coos, unveiling her sexual desire.

"Not at all," responded Raven.

Her boyfriend felt mesmerized, nothing stopping Raven from fantasizing about Tatyana daily when she was like this. He failed to move from his spot as the female kunoichi sauntered over, placing the items on a nearby table before kissing him with sheer passion. Tatyana wasted little time shedding all of Raven's clothes saved for his boxers.

The two lovers gradually entered the warm pool with their glasses of wine. Tatyana pressed into Raven's chest with her back, goosebumps emerging as he teased her collarbone and ear. New York's skyline was the perfect scenery for the couple to relish. No missions, no assassins, no war - just Tatyana and Raven savoring each other's company.


	3. Newfound Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is the final chapter of Dark Desire, and it's time for Raven and Tatyana's relationship to blossom.

**Manhattan, NY:**

Winter breezes in New York can chill a person's bones down to their core though did little to detract from the city's majestic aura. Central Park represented one of many landmarks to share this distinction. Leaves scattered through the air, detaching themselves from the trees that helped them prosper for much of the year before finally separating due to the drastic change in temperature. Two peculiar leaves flip vicariously before descending to its landing ground, the lap of an unsuspecting male sitting on a park bench intently listening to noises protruding from the boisterous town.

Raven's eyes roam to see snowflakes fall from the gray clouded sky, those onyx shades providing cover against the inclement weather. His attention shifts towards the frozen lake, no longer the open bay of water in warmer conditions. Its beauty, however, remained true all in the same. Barely anyone could be seen in Central Park because of reports of a hazardous snowstorm encroaching the entire Northeastern Region with estimates of about fifteen inches intermixing with ice.

 _'Eight years have come and gone in the blink of an eye.'_  Raven mused.  _'Guess that old saying rings true. Time flies when constantly working around the clock.'_

After a tenuous struggle, the war that ensnared the world was finally over.

A glance over his shoulder put Raven's attention on the city he's protected for years, stoically taking in the Empire State's most iconic borough. New York's metropolitan area was spared the fate befalling many towns caught in the war zone though it was touch and go for the longest.

Through it all, his longtime partner stayed alongside him as they faced the same situation that nearly destroyed everything.

* * *

**Eight Years ago: Times Square**

_"Chaos is everywhere," Raven commented, evading an absurd barrage of gunfire from the Mishima Zaibatsu._

_The city's inhabitants fled any which way not wanting to become war casualties. Sprinting right next to Raven was a person who was with him from the beginning. She knew what he thought about most times, what he wanted, and how he felt about everything around him. Many people would say they were mere reflections of one another, an accurate assessment._

_"That's an understatement." Tatyana agreed with his sentiments, keeping pace with her man's speed. "Grant and Jackson are assisting with evacuation efforts while Smith and Rodriguez back us up. We have to make our move now before the city goes up in flames."_

_That was easier said than done with the Zaibatsu, G Corp, even the Russian military waging an all-out assault against the UN's best agents. Both ninjas managed to find a temporary haven behind an abandoned building to catch their breaths._

_"I'm open to suggestions. Dwight and the others aren't in a position to help us since we can't communicate with them." Raven elaborated._

_"Thank Heihachi for that. He was none too pleased when I stole those meeting documents from Nina, nor did he appreciate the condition he saw her in after I escaped." Tatyana allowed herself a faint smirk. "Let's say the old man's temperament got the best of him."_

_Raven couldn't help but return the gesture. "Dwight informed me what happened that day while I was out doing another errand. I was impressed."_

_"But Nina's still out there." Tatyana laments. "She won't rest until I'm dead."_

_Another loud explosion coming from an incoming tanker fleet owned by the Russians drew the two ninjas out of their revere, ran by a familiar face to both Raven and Tatyana._

_Dragonuv's frustrations stemming from standing on the sidelines for much of the war had put his superiors in a dangerous position. Do nothing; their government wouldn't last three years before either Jin or Kazuya seized the country permanently. All bets were off as the White Angel of death directed the armada into the heart of the city, a frigid expression scanning the battlefield for his nemesis._

_Russia's poster child spotted Raven and Tatyana out of the corner of his eye, evil intentions brewing underneath his calm exterior. A quick swivel put the missile launcher right in their direction. With a simple fire motion of his fingers, Dragonuv ordered the tank to fire, uncaring for who became caught in the blaze. The missile detonated before obliterating the abandoned building into a pile of rubble, barely missing it's two targets._

_For Raven, it was time to finish Dragonuv for good._

_He quickly sprinted past heavy gunfire, but the bullets came nowhere close to grazing him, the men firing the weapons perished in the ninja's wake. Dragonuv knew it was pointless to try and kill Raven with firearms, their final match waging in hand to hand combat._

_Raven stood mere feet from his sworn enemy. "You wanted a rematch? Here I am, Russian dog."_

_Not a single ounce of fear moved inside Dragonuv. "Your death is imminent. Once I erase your existence, the girl is next."_

_The male ninja growled, his protective side coming to the forefront. "You won't get the chance even to touch Tatyana. As of this moment, your life is forfeit."_

_That was the last word spoken between either man, every limb and technique will do the talking from here on out. Raven needed to stay away from Dragonuv's grappling techniques knowing they could render him defenseless. One more victory against Dragonuv would all but assure the end of Russia's reign of terror._

_Meanwhile, Tatyana kept a close eye on her beloved's battle, wanting to ensure he was able to handle everything Dragonuv had in store. However, the mission needed her immediate attention. Raven will have to go at this alone. Tatyana hurriedly made her way through treacherous asphalt and small tremors due to the constant bombardment on the city. Then, a shrill cry interrupted the kunoichi's focus, prompting her to sprint faster than before. She arrived at the scene as her heart sank to her stomach. A young girl around the age of four was pinned underneath a slab of concrete, fresh scars littering her young face. The child looked precisely like Tatyana with black hair braided in the same manner as her own._

_Tatyana rushed to the girl's side whose cries of agony persisted. "Don't worry; I'm going to get you out."_

_Using her newly acquired strength, Tatyana strained to lift the massive concrete off the child's severely injured legs. After removing the boulder, gunshots whizzed in their direction, a quick pull of her sword defending the kunoichi and her casualty from any further attacks. Tatyana scrambled to find the wretched person responsible for taking advantage of her prone position. Her ninja senses went haywire as the assailant who fired the shots felt vaguely familiar. After recognizing the ki signature, Tatyana's eyes narrowed in silent fury._

_"Nina..." Tatyana seethed._

_Sure enough, Nina appeared out of a smoke cover, twin handguns in each hand while showing the same stare of hostility. However, the suspense didn't stop there. Joining the blonde assassin was none other than her red-haired sister. Anna Williams welcomed the chance to put down a common enemy coming between her and Nina, armed with a high-tech bazooka while dressed in her signature Chinese red dress. Their rivalry will be put on hold to deal with a significant threat to both the Zaibatsu and G Corporation._

_"So this is the other ninja I've heard so much about." Anna studies Master Raven's physique. "Quite the looker as well."_

_"Keep focused, airhead." Nina snapped, not in the mood for her sibling's playful banter._

_Tatyana didn't back down. "Never thought you two would be working together. I should get a picture to commemorate the occasion."_

_"And a jokester," commented Anna. "You're just full of surprises."_

_Nina's eyes roll in annoyance, probably thinking getting Anna involved was a horrible idea from the start. She was more than capable of handling Master Raven alone but wasn't so sure after a rather unpleasant drubbing at the ebony woman's hands. An embarrassment the Irish assassin aspired to rectify._

_A massive gust of wind swept through and startled everyone; the small girl quickly plucked away from the impending three-way collision. The child's eyes shut as she felt her body in motion without her feet touching the ground. One arm tucked underneath her legs while the other protectively cradled her head. Timidly, the girl slowly raised her head, shocked yet comforted by the gentle smile from the person carrying her away from danger._

_"W- who are you?" the petrified girl asks her savior._

_Not breaking stride, the agent known as Tyra Smith replied, "A friend you can trust. I'm going to get you to safety."_

_Tyra increased her pace, making it back to Headquarters to ensure her patient received the needed medical care after being trapped under that concrete slab for who knows how long. Any longer in that position would've rendered her legs numb or even paralyze her lower extremities._

_'I owe you one, Tyra.' Tatyana gratefully thought, her attention now focused on the Williams' siblings. "Know this. If either of you harmed that child, consider it your last mistake."_

_Both sisters surround the ebony ninja, their eyes and body language laced with malicious intentions to neutralize their common enemy. For the battle, Anna ditched the bazooka and opted for small daggers. Nina chose not to use any weapons except her limbs, a substantial risk knowing her adversary had a sword in her possession._

_"Heihachi wants those documents back along with your head," Nina addressed Tatyana. "Either way, you're dead where you stand."_

_A challenging smirk crept upon Tatyana's mouth at the threat. "Since you're so anxious, why don't we get started? Anna joining you makes it even half-interesting."_

_That smart retort provoked Nina and Anna, unable to soothe their inclinations to kill this woman. She was way too confident from where they stood. But the sisters knew any missteps could mean the end of their lives, and Tatyana wasn't above dealing a deadly strike._

_All three ladies charged against one another as the war intensified into its critical stage._

_'Stuns me to this day that Nina and Anna reunited.'_  Raven reflected on the war's final days.  _'I thought Tatyana was kidding after she returned from Midtown.'_

He was right in that regard. Almost everyone couldn't believe the notorious Williams' sisters joined forces rather than trying to take each other out at the first possible chance. Still, in the end, neither were a match for Tatyana.

Peace was now prevalent in the world for the first time in more than twenty years dating back to Heihachi's run of intimidation. The very seat Raven sat on was the same spot he occupied after the fighting ceased. Walking through the park calmed his exterior to a more mellowed personality. He still undertook covert missions for the agency but not as often with both conglomerates under new leadership, Kazuya neutralized in a timely fashion by his son.

Taking over Japan's now largest company was none other than Jin Kazama, much to the dismay and aggravation of everyone.

Raven himself didn't understand why Kazuya's spawn was granted a second chance rather than spending life behind bars for numerous war crimes. The reason behind his unpopular release from custody resulted from an intense, insightful conversation.

* * *

**Flashback: UN New York Headquarters**

_Four hours passed after Tatyana's handicap battle against the Williams' siblings and Raven's grudge match with Dragonuv. They tore up the New York streets as the war intensified around them, nearly every building standing in desperate need of repair. It would take all the emergency aid worldwide to help the most populist city in America climb back on its feet._

_Various assault weapons aim directly at a prisoner from behind as three guards escorted him into a holding cell within their base of operations. Though he turned himself in without any struggle, the UN didn't take the surrender lightly, especially with the power he possessed._

_The stern hazelnut eyes of Jin Kazama examine his surroundings while in casual clothes of dark jeans and a tight white shirt with a dragon design etched on the front and back. Dark hallways obscured most of his line of sight due to few windows inside the building, guided by the soldiers leading him towards confinement. One guard steps forward to punch in a password before the doors slid open with a silent hiss. He gestured for Kazama to enter. The Japanese male complied wordlessly, taking a seat at the interrogation table situated dead center in the room. Right outside the holding cell, Jones and the other higher-ups gathered inside an adjacent conference room debating what to do with their captive. Before the discussion could even begin, the lone entryway opened to reveal a female figure._

_"Sorry for being late." Tatyana stepped inside. "I was assisting Grant and Jackson to bring in the Williams' sisters. They'll be transported overseas for their sentencing." She eyes the other UN leaders before her attention turns to Jones. "What's going on?"_

_"We have Kazama," Dwight answers._

_"I heard rumors Jin came on his own free will, why he did so is beyond me," the kunoichi noted. "The charges against him are egregious for the irreparable damage he placed upon this world." She crosses her arms. "I hope you all aren't planning to be lenient on his sentencing."_

_"That's part of the reason I have you here," her boss revealed. "Though it goes against my better judgment, Kazama is the key to bring down Kazuya."_

_Shock filled Tatyana's face at her boss' reasoning. Before she could question further, Jones began elaborating in further detail. "Trust me, Tatyana. Giving Kazama the most substantial sentence for his atrocities remains in play. I'll be damned if I let him get off easy. However, Kazuya remains at large with Heihachi no longer around, and there's only one person who can stop him."_

_"Sir, that's still not a plausible reason to allow this to happen," Tatyana argues. "Can you imagine the amount of media negativity and backlash if we even consider letting Jin waltz out of here with no prison time whatsoever? I'll be surprised if they don't burn New York to the ground."_

_Her boss heaved a sigh as Dwight knew this plan wouldn't smooth over with his top agent. If Jin avoids jail as a known war criminal, the public will come for each head aligned with the United Nations. No one will be safe, not even Tatyana and Raven._

_Dwight approaches the ebony woman, the other leaders watching in interest. "Listen, I don't like this decision any more than you do. Just the thought of letting that murderer walk makes my skin crawl. We're running out of options since Kazuya won't waste time to finish what he started."_

_Tatyana felt her jaw tighten. There had to be another way to go about this delicate situation. The last thing she wanted was Kazuya running rampant while killing anyone who got in his path of controlling both the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation. Lord knows what'll happen if he helms both conglomerates. Having Jin dodging the law didn't sit well with her either._

_"Then I propose this," Tatyana suggested, catching Dwight's attention. "Allow me to converse with Jin."_

_"What good will that do, Tatyana?" he questioned. "Despite our advantage, we have no reason to believe thin will cooperate with us."_

_"Having him sit here doing nothing is a better alternative?" Tatyana retorts. "Kazuya will tear apart the rest of the world to get what he wants. Either way, as much as I hate to admit, we have to force Jin and Kazuya to cancel each other out. All I'm asking you is to give me a chance to work out a solution."_

_Her rationale proved vital in persuading Jones. "Very well. Do you at least have a plan of approach?"_

_"I do actually," Tatyana replied as she operated her commlink, the device beeping a few times before someone answered. "Rodriguez, it's me." She paused after hearing her troop inform her of the Williams' transport. "Good. Please do me a favor. Contact Grant and have him find two names for me; I'll send them to you via text message. That will be all, but I'll let you know if I require anything else."_

_With that, Tatyana ended the call and addressed her boss. "I'll need a few hours."_

_Jones nods in affirmation. "Make them count."_

_Tatyana nodded before excusing herself into the empty hallway to use her commlink again for a more private call. The device beeped a few times, giving off a sense of dread in Tatyana's mind. She hoped the person in question wasn't hurt._

_The other line finally answered. "Raven here."_

_Tatyana breathed a sigh of relief, keeping her voice down. "It's me. Are you ok?"_

_"I'm unharmed if that's what you're thinking," he answered. "Where are you?"_

_"Back at HQ and will be here for a while. Kazama turned himself in about half an hour ago," Tatyana informed him._

_The astonishment in Raven's voice was evident on the other line. "Can't say that I saw that coming. Any reason why?"_

_"Not sure but I'm going to find out during my interrogation." She went quiet. "I want you here."_

_Raven detected trepidation in Tatyana's voice. His girlfriend was worried, and he knew it was about his safety after Dragonuv nearly killed him during their battle. Luckily, Raven withstood everything Russia's super-soldier threw before permanently ending their confrontation by performing one of his deadly techniques, 'Dead End.' The blow's force cracked Sergei's skull wide open as he collapsed to the pavement, blood flowing from the wound before succumbing to death._

_"I should arrive within an hour or so," Raven stated. "Are Jones and the others aware of... us?"_

_"They don't suspect anything for now," Tatyana answered. "We'll tell them at a more appropriate time."_

_"Agreed. I'll be there shortly." Raven said as he ended the call._

_Tatyana felt a burden lifted off her heart at the sound of her beloved's voice, unsure what she'd do if something happened to him. Just like his near-death experience in the Bronx._

_For now, Tatyana had a job to complete._

* * *

**Two Hours later:**

_Jin sat unmoving in his cell devoid of any emotion which wasn't unusual for the Japanese male, his calm nature inherited from his late mother. Jun Kazama's death over ten years ago affected him in more ways than one. The lasting memory of her demise at the hands of Ogre occurred just before his fifteenth birthday. Though Jin managed to avenge her death at the third tournament's conclusion, his tormented soul hadn't healed. Due to Heihachi's betrayal and Kazuya's eventual return._

_Two guards approached the holding cell, Tatyana following right behind them. Jerald Grant was amongst the trio after securing Nina and Anna to their designated prison before their scheduled departure out of the country for their trial in France. The punching of keys shook Jin out of his thoughts as the door hissed open. He tensed, prepared for what could be a hostile questioning. Stoic as her counterpart, Tatyana took the seat in front of Jin, a manila folder in her hand, Jones and the others watching the scene unfold from the opposite window._

_"Grant, you and Jackson wait outside," instructed Tatyana._

_Both men proceeded with a quick salute before shuffling out of the room, leaving their supervisor with her guest, two sets of eyes holding each other._

_"Jin Kazama," Tatyana stated his name, skimming over his criminal file. "Former leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu; son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima; grandson to Heihachi and Kazumi Mishima."_

_Jin furrowed his brows at the mention his entire immediate family. Besides his mother, he could care less for the other names mentioned; each person Tatyana referenced bringing nothing but misery in his life._

_Kazuya was the first to cause his internal suffering. That bastard, in Jin's opinion, abandoned him and his mother while failing to take responsibility, rendering Jun to raise their lone child as a single parent. That sparked a suppressed rage to ultimately manifest within Jin, intermixing with the Devil Gene in his blood that went unnoticed until arriving at Heihachi's doorstep as a teenager._

_Heihachi himself cared little for his grandson but knew he could use the boy to his advantage and lure Ogre out of hiding. The old man yearned for the chance to obtain overwhelming power, going to extreme lengths to achieve his lofty ambitions. After Jin killed Orge, Heihachi did the unthinkable and shot his grandson in the head, leaving him to die - or so he thought. That's when Jin's Devil Gene first surfaced, the evil gleam in his eyes burning and inflicted severe damage on Heihachi before escaping to Australia. Ever since that fateful day, the young man swore to end the Mishima bloodline by any means necessary, uncaring if he perishes in the process._

_Lastly, Kazumi Mishima, the person who first wielded the Devil Gene's power, had yet to be greeted by Jin. Heihachi didn't mention her once during their years together in the mansion. She was a woman of mystery and intrigue, much like Jun._

_"I don't need to be reminded of my family's lineage." Jin chastised._

_"Of course you don't, but that's not why you're here," Tatyana retorted before inquiring, "In fact, why exactly are you here? Turning yourself into our custody was the last thing I envisioned someone like you to do."_

_Jin's answer was simple. "I want Kazuya dead."_

_"And what do you expect us to do? You're a wanted criminal for starting this damn war. Killing many innocent lives though you weren't directly involved in the many murders all because of a family feud," the ebony woman pointed out. "The world is in disarray, thanks to you along with your father and grandfather."_

_"You think I don't know that?" Jin sharply replied. "I only committed those deeds to rid myself of the Devil Gene flowing through my veins. My father embraces this power. I, on the other hand, wish to expel it. You truly know nothing of my pain."_

_Tatyana's face hardened. "I'll pretend as though you didn't raise your voice in front of me. Consider yourself warned." She then leaned forward in her chair. "Say we even consider helping you with your problem. What makes you think we would let you free?"_

_Jin understood the UN wanted him imprisoned for a maximum sentence. Should that happen, life, as he knew, would be over with little to no contact to the outside world, not that he interacted much in the first place._

_The Japanese male leans back in his metal chair. "Running away from the inevitable any longer is pointless."_

_"Then what the hell do you want?" Tatyana snapped, fed up with this cat and mouse game._

_"Allow me to kill Kazuya. After I put him in the ground for good, I'll turn myself in, no tricks or illusions." Jin bargained. "There's no point in trying to lighten my sentence. I'm guilty and accept the consequences no matter how severe they'll eventually become."_

_Silence emerged between the two warriors before continuing for several more minutes with the young man telling his captor everything she wanted to know. After nearly an hour, Tatyana finished her questioning and pardoned herself._

_"You took out Nina?" Jin's question stopped the ninja just before she reached the door._

_Tatyana didn't bother turning around. "Your little secretary should count herself fortunate that I didn't use my full arsenal. She and her sister will be flying into France in a few days for their sentencing."_

_Jin merely shrugs his shoulders. "Figured someone would best her sooner or later. Didn't expect it to be anyone other than Anna."_

_"Shows how much you claim to know," Tatyana told him. "For your sake, I sincerely hope you're honest, Kazama. If not, I'll have no qualms ending your life, Devil Gene or not."_

_With that, she left him to ponder her parting words. Their conversation was not what Tatyana expected from the aloof Japanese male. He willingly gave out all the information her organization sought as well as extra tidbits from what Kazuya had plotted behind the scenes. His forthcoming with this intelligence will prove fundamental in the future._

_Tatyana enters the adjacent room to find the usual party there along with Raven, his back against the wall with both arms crossed. They merely glance, no words spoken but communicated through nonverbal methods, a simple nod by Raven assuring Tatyana that he was fine._

_Dwight was first to greet the kunoichi. "What do you think?"_

_"He looks to be sincere, but I'm remaining cautious of Jin's true intentions," relayed Tatyana._

_"Any chance he'll accept the deal?" Dwight inquired._

_Tatyana pauses in contemplation. "Hard to tell at this time. However, I believe Jin wants to distance himself from all this. Call me crazy, but I don't think the blame should entirely fall on him. Jin isn't the main villain in this game though far from a model citizen. He's an unfortunate casualty from his ancestors' poor decisions. I'll even go far to say I sympathize for him."_

_"I agree wholeheartedly. But Jin's actions along with his father's cannot go unpunished," Dwight remained steadfast in his conviction._

_"Which is why I have reinforcements to ensure his cooperation," Tatyana declares._

_Not as soon as that statement was said, Grant poked his head in the doorway. "Your guests are here, ma'am."_

_She nods at her subordinate. "Bring them here."_

* * *

The guests Tatyana mentioned at the time happened to be mainstays in the Tekken competition along with Jin starting at the third tournament; Ling Xiaoyu and Julia Chang.

Each young lady had a history tied to the Zaibatsu's former leader, Xiaoyu attending Mishima Polytechnic School alongside Jin during their teenage years before the start of the third tournament. Over the years, their friendship evolved into varying stages, including being tested after Jin brought the world into chaos, thus creating the destructive beast known as Azazel. Xiaoyu supported Jin despite his violent change and was vital in convincing him to stay in the UN's custody.

Julia Chang, a Genocell researcher from Arizona, had unknown ties to Jin. Both their mothers, Michelle Chang and Jun Kazama, participated in the second tournament with entirely different motives. Heihachi and other unsavory characters viewed Michelle's pendant as a source of tremendous power. They wanted to steal it for their purposes, thus prompting the Native American woman to defend the artifact at all cost. On the other hand, Jun, an officer for the WWWC organization, entered the tournament to arrest Kazuya Mishima for his illegal practices regarding animal experimentation. Fate had different ideas though as she and her target became intimate, thus conceiving Jin sometime afterward. Then, tragedy struck more than ten years later as Ogre murdered Jun before destroying the home she and Jin created for themselves. Her son was never the same following that attack.

 _'While I should express pity on Jin's behalf, it doesn't excuse the warfare he orchestrated,'_  Raven lamented, the wind whipping against his body.

A hostile trial involving all political leaders around the Globe witnessed Jin's fate. The judge rendered his courtroom mute as he sentenced Jin to ten years in prison along with lifetime probation. Many scoffed at the ruling while others were mildly surprised. Tatyana managed to lighten the punishment after disclosing pertinent findings of the Zaibatsu and G Corporation's dealings throughout the world in chronological order. Jin willingly came forth with this information after Julia created the impossible antidote to cure him of his raging Devil Gene.

The world's recovery lasted for eight years, every revolution around the sun healing each scar. Even now, Raven held disdain for Jin. No matter how much he disliked the idea of that boy helming two syndicates, Raven had to admit Jin truly changed for the better. His sudden marriage to Xiaoyu served as proof along with following through on the promise to rid the world of Kazuya, turning himself in after performing the deed.

Raven's thoughts dissipated at the sound of sheer laughter. He craned his neck and noticed two kids, a girl in her preteens with a six-year-old boy on her back in what looked to be a game of piggy-back. Both children were draped in winter coats and insulated thermals to stay comfortable at the current temperature. Raven slowly got up from his bench spot, bracing himself as the girl clumsily rammed into his sternum.

"Sorry, Dad!" the girl apologized. "Marcus is heavier than I thought."

"Am not!" the younger boy rebuked.

Marcus began bouncing on his sibling's back, adding to her discomfort before they both fell to the snowy ground in a heap. The kids then started throwing failed snowballs, more like placing it in the other's hair.

Their father merely shook his head in amusement. "So silly, both of you. It wouldn't come as a surprise if you kept this up for the entirety of the day. You probably left your mother by her lonesome."

"Raven, they're just kids. Let them enjoy their youth," a warm voice sounded.

All three looked up to see a welcoming sight. Dressed in a long charcoal coat and the same colored boots was Tatyana, hands firmly inside the coat pockets. She showed a sweet smile at the scene in front of her - their family.

Though making an excellent observation, Raven knew better that the kids wouldn't venture too far away. Tatyana loomed as the proverbial protective mother, her attributes never diminishing in her growing time as an agent.

"Besides, they couldn't get lost even if they tried," continued Tatyana, ruffling Carla's hair before stepping closer to Raven. "We should get going. The storm's coming through in a few hours."

"But mama, I want to see more snow!" Marcus protested, clearly infatuated with icy precipitation.

A hearty chuckle emerged from his father. "You can see that from inside where its warm, son. What do you say we have your favorite cookies when we get home?"

"YEAH!" Both kids cheered before tearing off towards the bus stop not too far from where their parents stood. That left the two longtime ninjas alone.

Tatyana saunters over to her husband of eight years, the same loving stare holding his eyes. "Everything ok?"

He enveloped her in a gentle embrace. "I believe so. The world is at peace, and I have you and the kids." Raven then softly kissed his spouse. "Seems like the perfect life for me."

His wife's smile sawed her face in half. "I can attest to that."

Lacing their fingers together, Raven and Tatyana trekked towards the bus stop and joined their children as they waited for the next scheduled ride. Raven didn't bother turning back to the statue.

 _'Never did I ever picture having this kind of life,'_  Raven lamented as their transportation screeched to a halt.  _'And I don't intend on wasting this opportunity.'_

* * *

**Raven & Tatyana's Home:**

Wood splinters and cracks from the heat engulfing its contents warming the now cozy condo, a sharp contrast from winter's frigid chill outdoors. True to his word, Raven and his son sat together munching on the cookies Tatyana baked a few days ago. The father and son shared many similarities besides their looks, including a sweet tooth.

Meanwhile, Tatyana had her hands in Carla's scalp inside the guest bathroom, undoing the braids to let her daughter's hair down until the spring season. Ebony strands littered the bathroom floor as Carla did her best to ignore the constant pulling and tugging against her skull. She voiced no complaint knowing there were worse places to end up - primarily as a potential orphan.

* * *

**Flashback: UN Medical Center**

_Tatyana quickly passes through the doors leading to the infirmary, her pace slowing after making sure no one was run over. She couldn't help it though; the girl she saved earlier was in bad shape, both legs severely injured after being pinned under that slab of concrete. Suddenly, Tatyana unceremoniously bumped into an unsuspecting patron, sending both to the floor. It was Tyra who absorbed the brunt of the collision._

_"Sorry about that." Tatyana quickly apologized and helped her subordinate to her feet._

_"No need for an apology," Tyra responded. "I have some info on our new guest."_

_"Indulge me," Tatyana said._

_Tyra opens up a folder containing everything on their casualty. "Name's Carla, four years old born in Queens. Mother taught math and science in the area while her dad owned an insurance business. Sadly, both died just before you rescued Carla from the debris — no living family members that we know."_

_Sadness overcame Tatyana in an instant. The girl she just saved had nothing left: no siblings, family, nothing. All she had were the torn, tattered clothes on her back. At that moment, the ebony woman made a sound decision._

_"Is she awake?" Tatyana inquires._

_"Yes, but what are you going to do?" Tyra asked._

_Tatyana handed the file back to her subordinate. "I'm going to speak with her in private. No one comes in that room until I'm finished speaking with the child. In the meantime, I need you to call child protection services."_

_Tyra displayed a horrified look. "Ma'am, you're not thinking of-"_

_"God no, that's not in the girl's best interest. I don't want someone like Carla ending up on the streets, which is why I need you to tell them what I intend to do." Tatyana said before walking towards Carla's room._

_"That is?" Tyra's question caught her boss' ear._

_"The right thing," Tatyana stated aloud, marching to her next stop._

* * *

**Patient Room:**

_Truthfully, Tatyana never liked hospitals as they reeked of that awful smell intermixed with the stench of illness and death. At the same time, this same place had spared Raven from that very fate. She stopped at the door and pondered how to approach this fragile dilemma, no doubt the girl will be scared and fearful of what may happen to her._

_Gently pushing the door, Tatyana poked her head in to see Carla whimpering, knees huddled close to her chest. She was understandably a wreck; her whole world ripped from her minuscule hands._

_'She reminds me of myself at a much younger age.' Tatyana regretfully lamented while taking a spot right next to the frightened child, her voice gentle. "Carla?"_

_The young girl peeked from under her arms to make out Tatyana's face, lowering her legs in a sitting position, tears streaking her youthful features. "Y- You're the one who saved me."_

_Tatyana nodded in confirmation. "The doctors told me you'd make a healthy recovery in a few weeks. Thank goodness you can still walk." She viewed Carla's face. "Your facial bruises are healing." Carla touched her face, suffering nasty scratches but nothing to be considered severe._

_"How did you end up back there?" Tatyana asked._

_"I- I was walking with my parents from school," the girl began. "They each held my hand and were so happy after I passed my spelling test. Daddy said he would buy me a new doll for passing. Then, then..." Carla's sobs return as she relived the horrid memory. "Someone shot them!"_

_The gruesome scene caused Carla to cry even harder, becoming another victim in this war of carnage. Tatyana then did what the next best option was. Carefully, the ebony ninja pulled the small girl in a loving embrace, running a caring hand over Carla's head to soothe her fragile state of mind. A notion then popped in Tatyana's mind. Carla mentioned that her parents died by gunfire. Is it possible that-_

_"I'm so sorry for your loss, Carla. No child such as yourself deserves any of this." Tatyana told her, her mind going back to her earlier assumptions. 'If that's the case, Nina needs to be locked away for good.'_

_She let Carla continue for an extensive period, understanding the girl had nowhere else to go and no other relatives to take her in. It reminded Tatyana of her stained past as a child._

_Sniffling, Carla asked her savior, "What's going to happen to me? Will I be alone?"_

_"Not if I can help it," Tatyana stated before staring deep into the child's eyes. "Listen to me very carefully, Carla. I have no intention of putting you in an orphanage. A child like you needs a stable home to grow in."_

_"But I have no place to go." Carla protests._

_"That's why I wanted to ask permission from you first." Tatyana could already feel herself growing attached to the child as she softly grasps Carla's hands in her own. "Carla, would you like to stay with me, as my adoptive daughter?"_

_Carla was rendered speechless, unable to say even a single word. Tatyana's selfless act to save her from death had such a profound effect on the girl's mind. It made the most significant decision of Carla's life more comfortable._

_"C- can I... call you mommy?" Carla timidly asked._

_Tatyana's smile told the entire story. "You certainly may."_

_Despite new tears forming, Carla smiled and hugged her new mother for dear life, ecstatic she wouldn't stay in the nearest orphanage. The death of her parents will haunt her in the short term, but having someone fill the void would be of great help. They held each other in the room for what seemed like hours._

_Both ladies backed away as Tatyana spoke. "I'll go fill out some paperwork and gain full custody of you. Then, we'll go shopping when the war dies down, and I'll introduce you to my friend. Sound good?"_

_"Yes, mommy," answered Carla. "Can I have another hug?"_

_No answer was needed. Tatyana hugged Carla again. She could get used to being called mommy._

* * *

"Mom?"

Tatyana shook out of her reverie after hearing her name, realizing her hands stopped moving in Carla's hair. That day always replayed in her mind every so often.

Shortly after their conversation, Tatyana informed Raven and Dwight about her intentions to take Carla as her own and received alternating responses. Dwight stated his concerns for allowing the child to stay with his top agent, citing the challenging to watch after Carla while still completing dangerous missions around the world. He wasn't wrong as both conglomerates refused to back down. Raven was a different story altogether, voicing that the child would be safer with them than in any other place, particularly a shelter. He got to know more about Carla in the following days and like his superior, warmed up to the girl rather quickly.

"Sorry, was thinking about something," Tatyana apologized, her eyes connecting with Carla's in the mirror.

"Was it about me?" her daughter asks.

Putting the brush down, Tatyana obtains a scrunch to bunch the hair together. "The day I adopted you, and when you met your new father; some of my fondest memories." She stepped back. "So, do you like it?"

Carla checked herself over, her hair a bit puffy, but it was only temporary as Tatyana would relax it tomorrow. "I do." She turns to her parental figure. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome," Tatyana replied, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Go get ready for bed. I'm about to get your brother."

"Yes, ma'am," Carla said.

They hugged one another before Carla exited the bathroom, leaving Tatyana to pick up the loose strands before throwing them in the trash. She flipped the light switch off and headed into the kitchen. Her two boys had seemingly devoured half the batch of cookies Tatyana made, the younger one sporting a cheeky smile. Marcus was indeed the spitting image of his father if the hair and facial features were any indicators.

Tatyana placed a hand on her hip. "Young man, you know you're not supposed to have more than two cookies before bed."

"But I didn't, mom." Marcus defended himself. "Dad took most of them."

Raven raised his hands in mock surrender after his son hung him out to dry. "Couldn't resist. Your desserts always hit the spot."

A grin formed on his wife's face, a devious one at that. "Then guess who's helping me make more in the morning?"

The male ninja's face fell in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one. "Yes, dear."

"Good." Tatyana's attention turned to their son. "As for you, it's way past your bedtime."

Marcus sulked. "Yes, Mom."

Dejectedly, the boy walked towards his room to change into his sleep pajamas. Tatyana shook her head with a smile, understanding Marcus was a handful but could only imagine what he'll be like as a teenager. Two hands encircled Tatyana's shapely hips, a pair of lips nibbling her sensitive ear, a sensual moan leaving her at the heightened sensations.

"Don't think this excuses you out of cookie duty tomorrow, wise guy," warned Tatyana, leaning into her husband's chest.

Raven pecked her cheek. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The loving couple moved into the living room to pass the time as the kids prepared for bed, Tatyana making herself comfortable between her husband's legs underneath an electric blanket. Raven's attention honed on the mounted TV screen showing the news, his hands administering a massage to his wife's back.

No further conflict flared in any other part of the world. Looking for trouble was a habit for Raven, remaining on edge even in the comfort of his own home, yet nothing of concern appeared on the telecast like the days before tonight. These past eight years yielded unprecedented peace, something neither ninja thought possible.

Away from the war, their kids brought a new sense of pride and joy, Carla and Marcus becoming their drive in life other than ensuring the world's safety. Raven envisioned parenting to be challenging but was grateful Tatyana was learning too after becoming pregnant with Marcus following their abbreviated honeymoon in Jamaica.

"Distracted, husband?" Tatyana murmurs.

Raven halted his treatment to flex his fingers. "Sort of."

Tatyana changed her position and sat beside him, moving the blanket to cover herself and Raven before resting her head upon his shoulder. She pulled her left arm out, viewing the immaculate diamond ring Raven purchased and subsequently asked for her hand in marriage. Tatyana will be the first to say she didn't expect him to propose all those years ago.

"You made me so happy that day, though I was certain Dwight would blow a gasket since we didn't tell him we were dating." Tatyana softly remarked. "Who else knew?"

"Tyra, Grant, Jackson, and Rodriguez all knew, but I made sure they kept it tight-lipped so I could find the best ring. Rodriguez nearly spilled the beans though," Raven explained. "But I did consider what master would think about all this."

Next week marks the anniversary of their beloved teacher's passing. Both Marcus and Carla haven't seen the grave but have heard countless stories from Raven and Tatyana of their upbringing.

"He would've been proud, Raven," Tatyana told him with a caring smile, her hand on top of his own. "There's no doubt in my mind he approves what we've done in building the next generation of ninja within our clan. It helps that Carla is an eager learner. I wish to begin training Marcus around May or June when school lets out for the summer." She then kissed him. "Also, I would like for us to try again..."

Raven's eyes widened. "What?"

A thoughtful look graced Tatyana's complexion. "You don't know how much Carla and Marcus have affected me. They're our beautiful children, and I know you feel the same endearment towards them." She faced Raven, straddling his waist with a glint of mischief. "I'm asking if we can try for another baby."

Tatyana's request caught her husband by surprise as he sat in pure shock, unable to say anything as she waited for a response.

"I... I'd welcome another child." Raven finally recovered. "Did you have any preference?"

"We can't control the gender, but either way, I'll be happy." Tatyana then showed a sly grin. "But why wait a few years down the road? Hell, I don't think I want to wait a few months..." Her lips inched closer to Raven's ear. "Or even tomorrow."

With that, Tatyana gnawed his earlobe, her body filled with an ember developing into a raging inferno whenever they were alone together like this. Over the years, their relationship blossomed into a kindred union, yet their intimacy dwindled due to Carla and Marcus keeping the couple busy along with traveling the world. Both thought about leaving the agency for good but knew it was a bad idea as another global threat could emerge. When the children wore themselves out like tonight, rendering the condo silent except for the swirling winds, Raven and Tatyana knew these chances came sporadically. The UN didn't need their services for the holidays, granting them some well deserved time off. The desire that consumed Raven and Tatyana a decade ago heightened in potency.

It was time to release some sexual frustration.

Raven's genuine smirk gave his wife butterflies. "You make a good point. Are the kids asleep?"

"Eager as ever, I see," Tatyana joked with an alluring smile. "I sent both of them to bed nearly an hour ago." The ebony woman slid out of Raven's lap and off the couch. "Go check on them real quick. When you come upstairs," she leans forward to slide her hand underneath his chin, their eyes connecting. "I'm about to rock your world."

Tatyana saunters past her husband while purposely swishing her hips on her way upstairs. Raven couldn't help but feel mesmerized at how she pushed his buttons at every turn. After powering off the TV, he ventured down the hall to check on his kids. Each was sound asleep in separate rooms, dreaming of Christmas after seeing various gifts under the tree. Raven then proceeded upstairs and entered their shared room, noticing the bathroom door closed before sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for his lover to finish.

His composure deserted him once the door opened.

Appearing in the middle of the doorway in a blood-red nightgown covering a lace black lingerie set was Tatyana, her long braids framing half her face. The dim lights did little to hide the building lust between husband and wife.

"Agent Raven," Tatyana purrs while leaning against the wall, eyes twinkling in carnal passion while absently traces a hand over her chest. "I require your assistance."

Raven went along with the role-play. "How can I help you, Ms. Tatyana?"

She turns around, fingers fiddling with the sleepwear. "I seem to have a problem removing this gown. Could you assist me?"

Wordlessly, Raven pressed deep against Tatyana's back, inhaling a cherry perfume while admiring his lover's sumptuous curves before slipping her nightgown off. The fabric fluttered into a puddle around her feet.

"If earlier tonight was any indication," Raven whispered huskily in Tatyana's ear, making her knees go weak. "It's best for me to begin our festivities."

**Warning: Another Lemon alert, read at your own risk**

**Ten Minutes later:**

"Ohh! Raven! Mmm!"

The comforter muted Tatyana's shout, not wanting to wake their kids but doing little to protect against a breathtaking orgasm flowing from her clitoris. She shuddered in delight while gasping for oxygen.

Raven lifted his mouth from her nether regions, taking great pride in getting Tatyana to lose control from oral alone. He wiped his lips clean of her essence, sliding back before affectionately holding his beloved. Raven peppered the base of Tatyana's jaw with wet smooches towards her collarbone and neck area, the skin turning raw.

"Ngh, Raven..." Tatyana wheezed, feeling Raven trace his tongue over her mahogany skin. "You sly devil."

She surrendered to her husband's ministrations, trembling as Raven kissed down her naked back, squeezing each breast with tenderness. Another quiet, needy moan fell out of the kunoichi's mouth, a love bite planted at the top of her spine.

"You have yourself to blame," Raven mutters in her air. "Everything I know came from you, so that makes you liable."

"Is that a fact?" Tatyana sardonically challenged, running her hand over the newly formed hickey. "And this is of my account?"

Raven stops to admire the mark; his hands never straying from her hips. "I suppose I'm responsible, but I admire how it looks."

Tatyana giggles before touching his face. "It's my turn now."

"And you say I'm the eager one," he teased.

They kiss passionately, oblivious to the lack of air between their mouths, tongues dueling as Tatyana began showing more initiative. The two lovers swapped positions, Tatyana having Raven on his knees as his manhood hardened at the sight of his beloved's figure. Not wasting precious time, Tatyana bent down on all fours and engulfed Raven's aroused member in her moist mouth. The action earned a pleasurable groan, Tatyana's ass within reach from her husband's vantage point. Raven spanked the sizable flesh before squeezing each cheek, prompting Tatyana to hold his sensitive accessories in her palm as she deep throats him. Tatyana released her husband's organ, only to have Raven pin her aggressively against the bed for a heated kiss. Any thoughts of resistance quickly evaporated from her mind.

Raven envelops his protective arms around her slender body, continuing to kiss all over the neck region and caress every inch of her tanned skin. Tatyana did nothing to compose herself, each moan reverberating through her esophagus. She reached up to grasp her lover's neck as he deeply nuzzled her throat, Raven's hands tenderly squeezing her breasts. Tatyana's moans amplified when he pinched both nipples. This sound aroused Raven, the urge to pleasuring his wife in any way conceivable heightening so her endless moans wouldn't cease.

Changing tactics, Raven let his left-hand slide down his lover's abdomen with a feathery touch toward her leaking folds. Tatyana summoned every inch of willpower not to scream her husband's name, two fingers rubbing against her outer walls before feeling them inside her vice. One startling cry of pleasure after another escaped Tatyana at the intrusive entry, a never-ending attack by Raven on her clit bringing forth breathtaking sensations, her skin ablaze from her beloved's body heat.

The kunoichi released Raven's neck and fell on all fours, rendered powerless from his ministrations. He hovered over her back to lick every region of her spine, two fingers descending further into her womanhood with acceleration. Her climax was all but assured if Raven prolonged this torture, but he postponed the inevitable, not wanting to tire her out before giving Tatyana nothing but thorough euphoria. Within moments, Raven grabbed Tatyana's waist and raised it upward, her rear suspended.

She was at his mercy.

One startling cry of ecstasy spewed from Tatyana's mouth, Raven's tongue kicking around her vagina. He strategically picked his spots to give nothing but unadulterated bliss to his woman. Her increasing cries of satisfaction told Raven he was doing a tremendous job. Tatyana's hands clench the comforter in an iron grip, doing her best not to throw caution to the wind and let her lover screw her brains out.

Her impatience revealed she was going to let him do so regardless.

Another shriek blurted out of Tatyana due to Raven smacking her ass, the blow leaving her backside with a noticeable change in skin tone. But the kunoichi could care less. She wanted this, all of this.

 _'She's desperate,'_  Raven deducted before reluctantly pulling back from Tatyana's searing core, not at all displeased with her fluids dripping from his mouth.  _'Best not keep her waiting.'_  He used both hands to raise her bountiful derriere higher, arching Tatyana's back.

She groaned again. "Raven, what's taking-"

Her husband then plunged his way into her wet cavern, Tatyana nearly forgetting how to breathe.

Perhaps Tatyana's lustful nature had waned over time, or Raven's stamina lessened. Contrary to popular belief, it's just been so long since they've enjoyed each other's bare body in this manner. The feel of his shaft expanding her walls and stroking her G-Spot triggered Tatyana to scream far louder than before, only the sheets stopping her from howling to the heavens.

Raven settled in nicely before gradually pulling out, holding his wife's shapely hips. He began thrusting at a leisure pace, focusing more on technique to provide the most comfort and pleasure. He filled her with every forward motion, his force far from modest against Tatyana's backside, her ample chest flailing from the strength of her lover's appendage. The female ninja smothered her face in a pillow, unable to cease her incoherent moans blended with screams. Each penetration ushered in another torrent of pleasure, sweat glistening their bodies.

Even this failed to satisfy her horny husband.

To effectively cut off her cries, Raven bent down and gently grabbed Tatyana's face before firmly planting his lips on hers, swallowing her persistent moans. Tatyana regained her composure and held her husband's face close to keep their mouths attached, provoking another clash of tongues. Using his right hand, Raven reached down to their unification. His middle and index fingers rubbed the bead of flesh while pounding Tatyana upright, the combined stimulation almost too much to bear.

"Ahh! Yes! Raven! Oh, God!" Tatyana shouted, not believing her own words. "More! Please! More!"

The assault on her womanhood reduced Tatyana's mind to putty as shockwaves ripped through her body, adding to the building lust, which made her beg for more. She didn't give a damn how it got to this point and savored every second of Raven wrecking her ass with his appendage. No breaks, not even a slight pause to recapture leg balance stopped either ninja. Tatyana's forearms grew weak, allowing her body to rest against the bed. Each ninja pumped in accord, Raven clutching a fistful of his lover's braids to drill his cock deeper.

Both agents felt their climaxes, trying to prolong the long-awaited finish. Raven's silence turned into grunts, Tatyana's core tightening around him in a suffocating manner. His eroding willpower helped stave off an explosion as he wanted her to reach bliss first. He rammed his rod into her leaking folds but didn't speed up, Tatyana's ass violently shaking, adding to her delightful moans.

It all boiled over in seconds.

Tatyana tensed before shrieking into the pillow, her organs torn through as a core-shaking orgasm clenched Raven's member preceded by her womanhood squirting its essence. Raven himself wasn't done, keeping his member thrusting like a piston engine at peak frequency into his wife's vulnerable state. His plan worked to perfection as Tatyana's release didn't pass on immediately, leaving the kunoichi no choice but to continue screaming until her lungs gave out.

"T- Tatyana..." Raven groans through clenched teeth, reaching the end of his endurance. "I can't hold it..."

"YES! DO IT!" Tatyana's voice strained, crying out as she felt her braids pulled again. "I WANT YOUR SEED! ALL OF IT!"

Her agonizing screams pushed Raven over the edge. Exchanging technique for raw power, he hastily picked up the pace to give Tatyana what she craved while grasping one of her heaving breasts to compress in his grip. The king-sized bed creaked unceremoniously, neither ninja willing to stop. Raven then finally abandoned rational logic, cursing as he buried his sore manhood, clinging to her hot body as his seed violently erupted. Arching her back, Tatyana wailed into her husband's mouth. Another breathtaking orgasm rendered her breathless, their shared climaxes blending inside her womb.

Heaving a shaky sigh, Raven withdrew himself from Tatyana's core, lying directly on his beloved's back for a few moments before rolling over to a space on the bed. His focus turned to the dark ceiling after all that pent-up energy for tonight's liaison faded away. He didn't mind being drained, the reason for it right beside him. Tatyana laid motionless on her stomach, gasping for oxygen, her body vibrating from their fornication. The lack of movement made Raven panicky that he was too rough. His fears dissolved as Tatyana gingerly opened her eyes, glancing at her husband with a faint smile. Their matching stares never broke away while winding down from the mind-blowing rendezvous they shared. At last, Tatyana exhaled a long, drawn-out breath and climbed on Raven's torso; hands placed lovingly on his face before leaning down for an affectionate kiss. One that illustrated their standing together as parents, spouses, and lovers.

Tatyana backed away to allow them both to breathe, her voice but a mere whisper. "I don't think there's any other way for me to express just how much I love you, Raven."

"No argument from me." Raven solely said before resuming the kiss.

One hand became entrenched in her braids with the other caressing her derriere. Tatyana melted into his arms due to the shared warmth between their bodies that provided comfort added with their accelerated heart rates.

 _'There's no other place I'd rather be,'_  he internalized.  _'No one in my life besides our master has cared for me so much than her.'_

Recollections of growing up in their childhood days crept into his mind. Never once did Raven ever fathom becoming invested emotionally in a woman like Tatyana, let alone marry and bear kids with her. He supposed this was the master's way of telling him to seek more out of life.

His wife gently placed her head on Raven's pillow-like chest, not relinquishing her solid hold. "Please don't tell me you're ready to call it a night already?" Tatyana props herself on one elbow, that familiar gleam of seduction in her eyes. "I have so much more energy to burn."

That earned a chuckle from her husband. "Thought you'd be out for the count after that."

"Don't flatter yourself, handsome," Tatyana laughs, giving him a light rap on the forehead. "I was only indisposed for a few minutes." Her smirk came back despite the high level of fatigue. "I don't think I've had enough to satisfy me fully."

Raven took that as a challenge. "Another round then?"

Tatyana's smile turned into a full grin. "I'm thinking till morning; that's if you have enough left to tame this ass of mine."

She then squeals in surprise as Raven flips them over with her beneath him, his lips crashing down on her own with renewed vigor. Tatyana sensed a hint of desperation and happily obliged her husband by stroking his manhood until it regained its glorified stiffness.

Groaning at becoming hard again, Raven retorts, "Why don't we find out?"

"Make it to where I'll walk crooked for the next few weeks," Tatyana ordered enticingly. "Your lady demands it."

Those were the last words spoken as the two agents made love until the break of dawn, letting their passions speak for themselves in a shared struggle throughout the evening.

* * *

**Nine Months later:**

Presbyterian Lower Manhattan Hospital hadn't changed from the strong scent of disinfectant and other medical-related things, bothering Raven to no end. He took his mind off the distracting aroma by reading one of his favorite novels. Carla and Marcus made sure to keep themselves occupied with their electronic gaming devices, toning the volume down to grant nearby patients some courtesy. The family waited for hours inside the pearly gleamed wellness center, which remained one of the finest in all of New York. And it was the only place Raven trusted to bring Tatyana, Marcus born in this very establishment.

Despite these inklings, Raven couldn't shake a feeling of dread. Childbirth remained stressful on any woman regardless of body type. Alas, it was Raven who felt helpless in his wife's time of need after enduring so much pain, her health now in the doctor's hands.

"Mr. Raven," a voice calls over the intercom.

Raven nearly fell out of his chair after hearing his name announced, understandable since the book was captivating as it was interesting. Regathering his wits with Carla and Marcus in tow, Raven strides up to the reception desk where a brunette haired nurse sat. "I apologize for not paying attention."

The nurse merely smiled. "Not to worry, you're not the first and won't be the last. Anyhow, your wife's delivery was successful."

A drawn-out breath dislodged itself out of Raven's chest, so much that he didn't notice how long he held it in. "Can we see her?"

"Of course." The nurse got up from her chair and grabbed a clipboard. "If you'll follow me."

Carla and Marcus kept pace with their father and the nurse down the hallway towards their mother's room, the walk filled with tension. Raven knew it was from being paranoid, a vacation needed after this experience. They arrived at the door, the nurse gesturing for Raven and his children to enter.

The sight was worth the long wait.

At the back of the room laid a worn-out Tatyana surrounded by multiple beeping monitors displaying her vitals. Sweat visibly ran down her forehead, an expression of weariness replaced with abundant jubilance at the sight of her family. Her eyes then wandered down to two cloth bundles nestled in her tender care, squirming ever so slightly.

Tatyana gave a healthy birth to fraternal twins.

"Don't just stand there, you three. Come and meet the newest additions to the family." Tatyana called out to them.

Raven smiles along with Carla and Marcus, shuffling close to the bed as their eyes fixated on the newborns. Being the loving husband he was, Raven kissed his wife tenderly before studying their new creations.

The child in Tatyana's right arm peeked from its covers, complexion matching both parents. A mop of dark black hair and brown colored eyes lighting up at the sight of his father, looking precisely like Raven and his older brother. Switching his attention, Raven took in the appearance of the twin who slept peacefully. This one had the same amount of hair, only in a black and blonde mixture as her mother's braids.

"They look exactly like us, eye color and everything," Raven observed.

"And may pick up our tendencies too." Tatyana quipped.

Her husband lightly chuckled. "Now we have more ninjas in training."

"You know that won't happen until they reach age six, no exceptions," Tatyana warns before softening her features. "They're so beautiful and remind me of when I had Marcus." She glanced at her husband. "Would you like to hold your son?"

Not needing to be told twice, Raven carefully cradles the smaller version of himself. There was no wailing from the boy, just a quizzical expression that quickly turned into a toothless smile. Raven lent the baby his finger and wasn't shocked to see him latch onto it with small hands.

"Calvin and Tiana," Raven quietly pronounced the names of his and Tatyana's newborn children. "Welcome to the world." He kissed his wife again and nuzzled her forehead before both allowed Carla and Marcus to hold their siblings.

 _'Tatyana and I promised to preserve the legacy of our clan. We've done so with the adoption of Carla and the births of Marcus, Calvin, and Tiana. There's still work to complete, but the possibilities are endless as we teach our children the ways of the ninja. My only wish is that they don't endure the hardships we did, though I'm positive they'll lead the future generation. Master, you told us to leave behind a legacy for our clan. We'll ensure that legacy lasts forever.'_  Raven vowed as he stared lovingly at his budding household.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Dark Desire is now complete. I must admit that working on this story has been rewarding, yet tiresome. Never did I realize how hard it would be to pair Raven and Master Raven with a decent plot and character development. There will be a future story involving these two and their family. As always, leave a review (good/bad/indifferent) and give me some honest, constructive criticism so I can improve as a writer.
> 
> Alwaysdoubted appreciates any support you give!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Dark Desire is now complete. I must admit that working on this story has been rewarding, yet tiresome. Never did I realize how difficult it was to pair Raven and Master Raven with a decent plot and character development. There will be future stories involving these two and their family. As always, leave a review (good/bad/indifferent) and give me some honest, constructive criticism so I can improve as a writer.
> 
> Alwaysdoubted appreciates any support you give!


End file.
